


Safe and sound

by Simphony



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard non aveva voglia di andare a lavoro.<br/>Non aveva voglia di alzarsi, non aveva voglia di andare a lavarsi, non aveva voglia di rimettersi in sesto, non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, né tanto meno aveva voglia di concentrarsi su tutto quello che doveva fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il COW-T di maridichallenge

Vegard non aveva voglia di andare a lavoro.  
Non aveva voglia di alzarsi, non aveva voglia di andare a lavarsi, non aveva voglia di rimettersi in sesto, non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, né tanto meno aveva voglia di concentrarsi su tutto quello che doveva fare.  
Non aveva voglia di fare nulla che non fosse rimanere a letto, sotto le coperte, per il resto della propria vita.  
Ignorò lo stomaco che brontolava (da quanto tempo non faceva un pasto decente?) e la terza sveglia che aveva iniziato a trillare da un paio di minuti, in contemporanea con la sveglia del cellulare, abbandonato sul comodino.  
Vegard non aveva mai saltato un giorno di lavoro, di scuola o del servizio militare. Non era da lui, a meno che le sue condizioni di salute non fosse abbastanza gravi da tenerlo inchiodato a letto contro la sua volontà.  
Vegard era sempre e comunque là dove tutti si aspettavano che fosse.  
A fare il proprio lavoro, sempre e comunque.  
Fece spuntare fuori una mano oltre gli strati di coperte e afferrò la sveglia, spegnendola, prima di prendere il proprio telefono per spegnere anche l'ultima sveglia.  
Erano le sette e mezza.  
In teoria aveva ancora cinquanta minuti per alzarsi e presentarsi in ufficio, ma proprio non ce la faceva. Se pensava al doversi alzarsi e uscire sentiva come se dovesse vomitare da un momento all'altro.  
Voleva solo rimanere appallottolato sotto le coperte, la testa nascosta sotto ai due cuscini a cercare di fare mente locale e di farsi passare la nausea in ogni maniera possibile.  
Cercò il numero di Calle in rubrica (lo sapeva a memoria in realtà, ma cercarlo gli dava qualche secondo in più per pentirsi della propria scelta) e avviò la chiamata, sperando di risultare abbastanza convincente per ingannare una persona che lo conosceva da quattordici anni e che sapeva tutto di lui.  
La prima cosa che Vegard udì appena Calle rispose alla chiamata fu un mugolio. Calle stava ancora dormendo, evidentemente e Vegard sospirò.  
Calle alloggiava nell'albergo di fronte ai loro uffici da quasi due mesi, nello specifico da quando la sua (ormai) ex moglie aveva scoperto che Calle aveva questa strana tendenza a tradirla e durante il divorzio gli aveva portato via qualsiasi cosa, dalla possibilità di vederla la figlia fino alle mutande (passando per l'appartamento in cui abitavano per arrivare alla macchina)  
Nonostante dovesse solo attraversare la strada Calle continuava ad arrivare in ritardo e, da un certo punto di vista, Vegard era profondamente affascinato dalla questione.  
« Calle? » chiamò Vegard fingendo una voce roca e malata.  
L'altro mugolò qualcosa di nuovo, segno che più o meno lo stava ascoltando.  
« Ehi amico, oggi non vengo a lavoro. Non mi sento bene, non riesco ad alzarmi dal letto. »  
Il che, ponderò Vegard, non è una bugia.  
Non riusciva _realmente_ ad alzarsi dal letto. Il suo malessere non fisico come millantava ma tant'è, il succo del discorso c'era.  
« Mh. » lo udì sbadigliare, insieme ad un fruscio di coperte e ad un altro mormorio femminile che _decisamente_ non apparteneva a Calle.  
Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma decise che in fondo non erano affari suoi. Se Calle non gliene aveva parlato, allora non c'era bisogno di fare domande.  
« Hai avvisato Bård? »  
Vegard si irrigidì sotto le coperte.  
« Non mi risponde al cellulare e non riesco a raggiungerlo a casa. Forse è già uscito o forse mi sta ignorando. »  
Ecco, quella era una bugia.  
Come se avesse potuto chiamare Bård e parlare _civilmente_ con una persona a cui non rivolgeva parola da due settimane!  
E Calle lo sapeva perfettamente che avevano litigato.  
Sadico bastardo di un migliore amico.  
L'altro mugolò ancora qualcosa che Vegard non comprese, insieme ad un rumore che sospettò essere un bacio.  
Roteò gli occhi, sospirando profondamente e Calle sembrò ricordarsi della sua presenza al telefono.  
« Ok. Allora... sì, gli dico che per qualche giorno non vieni, ok? »  
« Sì, perfetto. Grazie Calle. »  
Stava già per chiudere la conversazione quando di nuovo la voce di Calle lo chiamò.  
« Ah... ehi, Vegard? »  
« Mh? »  
« Avviso Bård che non vieni per un paio di giorni, ma la prossima volta puoi evitare di insultare la nostra amicizia con queste cazzate? Sei adulto e ti conosco. Se non avessi un problema serio non salteresti nemmeno un'ora. » brontolò poi.  
Vegard sospirò ancora una volta, lasciandosi ricadere fra le coperte e si strofinò una mano sul viso, cercando qualcosa da dire.  
« Ho solo... bisogno di un po' di tempo per fare ordine nella mia vita. »  
« C'entra Bård e il vostro “non ci parliamo ma riusciamo lo stesso a lavorare”? » lo prese in giro Calle.  
« Diciamo di sì. Seriamente, non ho voglia di parlarne ora. » si limitò a dire.  
Anche perché, come dici al tuo migliori che tu e tuo fratello minore non vi parlare perché avete fatto sesso e il suddetto fratello minore ha smesso di parlarti?  
« Ok. Allora... vado a farmi la doccia. Nel dubbio, il mio numero ce l'hai. Riposati Vegard. »  
« Sì, certo. Ciao. »  
Vegard abbandonò di nuovo il telefono sul comodino e tornò sotto le coperte. Socchiuse gli occhi.  
Voleva solo dormire e risvegliarsi senza che nulla fra lui e Bård fosse mai successo.  
**

Che Vegard aveva sempre avuto un debole per Bård era una cosa con cui era sceso a patti già da anni ormai.  
Era qualcosa di stabile, di fisso dentro di sé.  
Nonostante le varie relazioni andate a male, nonostante il sesso occasionale con persone che in una maniera o nell'altra glielo ricordava, nonostante alla fine si ritrovasse immancabilmente a vivere da solo.  
Vegard c'era abituato.  
Era abituato a conoscere le nuove ragazze di Bård, era abituato a fingere che gli piacessero solo perché Bård era felice, era abituato a doverci parlare alle cene di famiglia anche quando in realtà voleva solo che scomparissero dalla sua vista.  
Ci sapeva fare Vegard con le bugie.  
Era una cosa necessaria perché avrebbe potuto sopportare tutto ma non che Bård fosse a conoscenza di quello che provava.  
Perché era disgustoso, era malsano, era malato.  
Vegard aveva provato in ogni modo a cercare di eliminare Bård dalla sua testa, senza riuscirci. Anzi, più tentava di stargli lontano, più Bård si appiccicava a lui.  
Era successo quando si era iscritto alla scuola di teatro a Bergen, era successo quando si era iscritto al servizio militare e Bård lo aspettava sempre di fronte al cancello quando aveva il giorno di permesso, era successo quando Bård lo aveva trascinato a quei maledetti provini per gli spettacoli teatrali e loro avevano, in qualche maniera, “debuttato” nel mondo televisivo.  
Era successo quando Vegard aveva preso la sua licenza da pilota e per le vacanze voleva sparire per dieci giorni nel nord della Norvegia con un piccolo aereo biposto in affitto e Bård aveva detto che si era mollato con l'ultima ragazza e voleva un po' di distrazioni.  
Era successo quando Vegard aveva preso casa ad Oslo e per i primi tempi il fratello si era letteralmente accampato nel suo salotto mentre cercava un appartamento per sé.  
Vegard c'aveva provato, in qualunque modo, ma sembrava che Bård non volesse proprio recepire il messaggio di “ _Non ti voglio intorno_ ”, ma d'altronde Vegard era abituato anche a quello, fin da quando erano piccoli.  
In un modo o nell'altro, Bård Ylvisåker riusciva sempre ad ottenere quello che voleva.  
La ragazza del corso avanzato di chimica che piaceva a Vegard, il ruolo da protagonista in una qualche rappresentazione teatrale, quella console per cui Vegard aveva dovuto lavorare un'estate intera e i loro genitori avevano invece pensato di comprarne una a Bård. Con tanto di giochi (nuovi, ancora incartati).  
Ma Vegard era abituato anche a quello.  
Così, quando Bård si era presentato a casa _assolutamente non invitato_ Vegard si era limitato a prendere la birra da frigo e ad accendere la televisione su qualche canale a pagamento, sperando che si annoiasse il prima possibile e se ne andasse, lasciandolo da solo e alla propria mano, perché davvero, Bård avrebbe dovuto essere illegale per quanto era bello quella sera.  
Bård aveva avuto l'indecenza di presentarsi con una maglietta nera, una camicia aperta sopra e dei pantaloni attillati e aveva avuto anche l'infelice idea di farsi il bagno nel dopobarba che gli aveva regalato Vegard all'ultimo Natale.  
Veramente.  
Vegard aveva promesso a sé stesso che se non se ne fosse andato dopo la prima mezz'ora si sarebbe chiuso ugualmente in bagno perché iniziava già a sentirselo duro nei pantaloni (e grazie al cielo indossava una tuta di almeno due taglie più grandi perché sarebbe stato problematico spiegare al fratello _perché_ e _come_ i suoi gioielli di famiglia avessero deciso di avere un'erezione nell'esatto momento in cui era entrato in casa).  
Ma Bård non se ne era andato dopo mezz'ora e Vegard non era andato a masturbarsi in bagno, anzi, avevano continuato a bere birra come se fossero due alcolizzati patentati e alla quinta bottiglia abbandonata sul pavimento Vegard aveva iniziato a sentire la testa che girava e le parole che uscivano senza filtro dalla propria bocca.  
E proprio mentre stava dicendo a Bård quanto fosse stato stronzo nel fottergli una delle pochissime ragazze che avrebbe mai potuto dargliela quando era a scuola (ed era abbastanza incazzato sia con Bård che con sé stesso per aver tirato fuori una storia vecchia di _millenni_ ), Bård si era alzato in piedi (sbronzo quanto, se non più di lui) e lo aveva spinto sul divano, montandogli sopra e lo aveva baciato.  
Lo aveva baciato come se fosse pieno di rabbia e di disperazione e gli teneva fermo il viso fra le mani, nonostante Vegard non si stesse assolutamente ribellando e anzi, stesse rispondendo a quei baci con altrettanta rabbia, mordendogli le labbra come se fosse intenzionato a mangiarselo.  
Poi Bård si era allontanato leggermente per riprendere fiato, ma le sue mani erano rimaste addosso al suo viso e Vegard aveva alzato gli occhi verso il fratello, ancora con il fiato corto seduto sopra il suo inguine.  
Bård si era leccato le labbra, lentamente e Vegard non era riuscito a fare nulla se non a fissargli la bocca, desiderando solo baciarla ancora e ancora, fino a non capirci più nulla, né il quale posto di trovava, né in quale lingua doveva parlare.  
Il fratello si era morso un labbro (perché evidentemente aveva deciso di farlo venire nei pantaloni così, senza nemmeno toccarlo) e poi aveva ripreso a baciarlo, passandogli una mano fra i capelli e l'altra dietro il collo, tirandolo ancora di più verso di sé.  
Vegard allora aveva ripreso il controllo del proprio corpo e aveva alzato una mano, sfiorandogli il petto e le braccia scoperte, passando le dita sopra la pelle tesa dei muscoli mentre l'altra lo stringeva forte su un fianco, desiderando che continuasse solo a muoversi piano su di lui, strusciandosi sulla sua erezione dura.  
Bård mosse i fianchi leggermente più forte, facendo più pressione e gli aveva sorriso contro le labbra quando aveva sentito il gemito di Vegard.  
« Sei un femminuccia Vegard. »  
Il più grande era arrossito leggermente e gli aveva passato una mano fra i capelli, tirandolo verso di sé riprendendo a baciarlo passandogli le mani addosso con più forza, sotto la maglietta e gli morse l'incavo del collo mentre gli stringeva un capezzolo.  
Bård aveva chinato la testa dalla parte opposta, ansimando pesantemente e inarcando leggermente la schiena, come a volersi spostare, ma Vegard gli aveva stretto un braccio intorno alla vita, tirandolo maggiormente contro di sé e alzandogli la maglietta, baciandogli il petto e passandogli piano la lingua intorno all'aureola del capezzolo, prima di leccarlo piano.  
Bård aveva inarcato di più la schiena, spingendosi contro l'inguine di Vegard e aveva gemuto, passandogli le mani fra i capelli e stringendoglieli con forza.  
« Ora chi è la femminuccia? » aveva sussurrato Vegard respirando sul suo petto, facendolo rabbrividire ancora.  
« Zitto. E continua. »   
Bård gli aveva stretto le dita fra le ciocche di capelli, tirandolo verso di sé e il maggiore non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Riprese a succhiargli il capezzolo, mentre la mano libera si spostava sul secondo, stringendolo piano fra le dita, socchiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi solo sui respiri e sui gemiti di Bård, sulle sue mani che stringevano fra i capelli, tirandolo sempre di più contro di sé.  
Lentamente una mano era scesa lungo il suo addome, sbottonandogli i pantaloni, trovando appena lo spazio per infilarci la mano.  
Bård ce l’aveva già duro e glielo aveva stretto piano fra le dita, passandole sulla punta, senza fretta. I gemiti del fratello si fecero più alti e Vegard aveva, passando con la lingua al capezzolo lasciato a sé stesso.  
« V-Vegard… » aveva ansimato Bård, spingendogli la testa verso il basso.  
« Cosa? » aveva replicato il più grande con un ghigno.  
« La mano… muovila. » gli aveva ordinato poi a fatica.  
« In questa posizione è un po’ difficile. »  
Bård aveva esalato un gemito di frustrazione e senza pensarci ancora un secondo si era alzato in piedi. Aveva afferrato il fratello per i polsi, trascinandolo quasi di peso verso la sua stanza da letto e ce lo aveva spinto sopra, montagli di nuovo sopra, riprendendo a baciarlo mentre lo spogliava rapidamente, incapace di contenersi ancora.  
Bård si era spinto ancora una volta il proprio corpo nudo contro quello del fratello, strusciando la propria erezione con quella di Vegard e gemendo ancora. Vegard gli aveva afferrato il viso fra le mani, riprendendo a baciarlo, mentre Bård continuava a rimanere in tensione sopra di lui, le punte dei suoi capelli che gli solleticavano le guance.  
« Vegard. Quella cazzo di mano. Ora. » aveva ansimato contro la sua bocca.  
Vegard interruppe il suo bacio e lo aveva fissato negli occhi, accennando un sorriso. Aveva allungato una mano, facendola scivolare di nuovo lentamente lungo il suo petto, fino a prenderglielo di nuovo in mano, in una stretta più decisa di prima, ma non ancora troppo forte e iniziato a muoverla piano avanti e indietro, passandogli piano il pollice sulla punta, spingendolo.  
Bård aveva gemuto di nuovo, piegando la testa contro il petto e allora Vegard lo aveva afferrato per i capelli, tirandogliela di nuovo su, tornando a guardarlo.  
« Guardami. » gli aveva detto « Guardami negli occhi per tutto il tempo Bård. Puoi farcela? » aveva chiesto poi.  
L’altro aveva annuito velocemente, la bocca socchiusa, gli occhi che faticavano a rimanere aperti. Vegard lo aveva baciato piano sulle labbra, continuando a guardarlo e a muovere la mano, lento ma costante.  
« C-Ci sai fare. » aveva sussurrato Bård piano, i muscoli delle braccia che tremavano ma senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
« Ho fatto le mie esperienze, mettiamola così. »  
Aveva mosso la mano più velocemente e di nuovo si si era ritrovato a dover tirare su la testa del fratello, tenendogli due dita sotto al mento.  
« Guardami. »   
« Vegard… » aveva ansimato il più piccolo mentre la presa sulla sua erezione si era fatta ancora più stretta e si muoveva ad un ritmo sempre più serrato.  
Bård si era morso un labbro, respirando pesantemente e fu a quel punto che Vegard lo aveva lasciato andare, all’improvviso.   
Il minore aveva ansimato di nuovo, afferrando un fianco di Vegard e stringendoglielo fino a far penetrare le unghie nella sua pelle.  
« Cosa fai? Vegard, io... »   
Vegard lo aveva interrotto spingendolo da un lato, sistemandosi in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
« Continua a guardarmi Bård. Non distogliere mai lo sguardo, hai capito? »   
Bård aveva annuito ancora, lasciandosi andare fra i cuscini del fratello nell’esatto in momento in cui l’altro iniziò a leccarglielo.  
Il più piccolo aveva lasciato sfuggire un gemito ancora più roco e profondo che quasi aveva rischiato di far venire Vegard là, proprio dove si trovava tanto era erotico. Aveva preso un respiro, passando la lingua lungo le venature, prendendogli in bocca solo la punta, succhiandogliela e leccandola fino a che Bård non gli aveva stretto di nuovo le mani fra i capelli, muovendo i fianchi contro di lui.  
Vegard aveva aperto leggermente la bocca, scoccando un’occhiata a Bård. Lo stava davvero guardando e gemendo piano glielo prese del tutto in bocca, muovendosi, spingendosi fino al pube del fratello, sentendola punta dell’erezione fino alla gola, poggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi, quasi impedendogli di muoversi, continuando a succhiarglielo sempre più avidamente.   
Poi i movimenti di Bård si erano fatti più irruenti, bisognosi e Vegard aveva notato come il corpo dell’altro fosse scosso dai brividi e da fremiti sempre più incontrollati,i gemiti più confusi e rochi.   
Vegard allora aveva deciso di lasciarlo andare, libero di farlo muovere nella sua bocca, al ritmo che preferiva.   
Le dita del fratello si erano strette con forza fra i suoi capelli, quasi facendogli male e subito Bård aveva aumentato il ritorno delle spinte, muovendosi veloce fuori e dentro la sua bocca e di nuovo Vegard si era liberato all’improvviso dalla sua stretta, allontanandosi, ignorando il dolore alla testa per i capelli tirati.  
Se Bård fosse venuto in quel momento non ci sarebbe stato più alcun divertimento. Aveva ghignato leggermente nel vedere il corpo del fratello scosso dai brividi e dai fremiti, come se fosse là, pronto e teso solo per lui perché ne voleva sempre di più, l’orgasmo di nuovo negato.  
Bård si era alzato su un braccio, guardandolo di traverso, ansimando.  
« Sadico. » aveva mormorato poi alzandosi a sedere, raggiungendolo, sdraiandosi di nuovo accanto a lui.  
« Il meglio deve ancora venire. » si era limitato a dire osservando la mano del fratello che lo sfiorava piano, passando le dita sulla sua pelle, sfiorandogli il petto e i capezzoli, scivolando lungo l’addome, all’improvviso più indeciso di prima.  
« E’ la tua prima volta? Con un uomo, intendo. »  
Bård aveva stretto le labbra in un broncio infantile, arrossendo.  
« Sì. »   
Vegard aveva accettato un sorriso, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
« Fai solo quello che vuoi fare Bård. » aveva mormorato piano.  
« E se non ti piace? »   
« Tutto quello che fai mi piace. E se a _te_ non piace o non ti senti pronto non lo fai. Va bene tutto, stai tranquillo. »   
Bård aveva preso di nuovo un respiro profondo e poi aveva allungato la mano, stringendola intorno all’erezione di Vegard.   
Il più grande ebbe uno spasmo e si era morso un labbro.  
« Meno… Meno presa da mazza da baseball. » aveva ansimato « Più delicato. » aveva aggiunto poi abbozzando un sorriso.  
Bård era arrossito di nuovo, chinando gli occhi e allentando le dita, muovendo piano la mano avanti e indietro.  
Vegard aveva gemuto piano, spostando il viso verso il fratello.  
« Mi piace quando gemi il mio nome. » aveva mormorato Bård con un tono di pura estasi aumentando piano il ritmo della mano, facendo alzare anche la voce nei gemiti del fratello.  
« Cristo… » aveva mugolato Vegard ansimando.  
Poi all’improvviso Vegard gli aveva stretto la mano intorno al polso del, fermandolo di controvoglia  
« Piano. » aveva ansimato « Piano. Oppure vengo ora. »   
Bård lo aveva lasciato senza volerlo realmente e Vegard si era passato una mano sul viso, allungandosi poi verso il proprio comodino e così Bård ne aveva approfitto per riprendere a baciare e mordere il corpo morbido e nudo del fratello, sdraiato lungo il letto. Vegard aveva ansimato di nuovo quando aveva sentito le labbra di Bård sul fondo della propria schiena, la pelle scossa dai brividi quando Bård gli aveva stretto le mani sui fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé, leccandolo lungo la colonna vertebrale e continuando a baciargli la base della nuca. Vegard non era più riuscito ad avere il controllo della propria voce o del proprio corpo e si era limitato a contorcesi senza ritegno sotto la bocca e le mani del fratello, sempre più avido e solo dopo minuti di lunga tortura Bård si era allontanato, lasciandolo libero.   
Vegard aveva gemuto di nuovo, per la frustrazione, riuscendo alla fine a tirare fuori del lubrificante, facendolo ricadere poco lontano da lui.  
Bård si era morso un labbro, guardando il fratello con fare perplesso e gli occhi leggermente sbarrati e Vegard aveva ridacchiato.  
« Stai tranquillo. Non ti ruberò la tua verginità. » lo aveva preso in giro.  
Il più piccolo lo aveva spinto con violenza sul letto, gettandosi sopra di lui, riprendendo ad arrossire.  
« Allora ti scoperò io. » aveva replicato, nonostante fosse abbastanza ovvio « Anche se non ho idea di che cosa devo fare. Dubito che non sia come nel porno gay che ti ho sorpreso a guardare qualche mese fa. »  
Vegard aveva ridacchiato di nuovo.  
« No. Nella vita vera le persone preparano i partner prima di scoparseli. » aveva risposto lentamente « Perché altrimenti fa un male dell’Inferno. E’ il motivo per cui usiamo i lubrificanti. Ce l’hai una vaga idea, no? »   
Bård aveva annuito lentamente e afferrato il lubrificante, versandosene una dose abbandonante sulla mano, spalmandolo piano.  
Vegard allora si era sistemato al centro del letto, prendendo di nuovo un profondo respiro.  
« S-Sei pronto? » aveva chiesto incerto Bård spostandosi in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Il più grande si era alzato sui gomiti e gli aveva sorriso, baciandolo di nuovo, tentando di rassicurarlo.  
« Nulla che tu non voglia Bård. »  
« Lo voglio. Voglio… » Bård si era interrotto di nuovo e si era morso un labbro e Vegard allora gli aveva passato una mano intorno al collo, tirandolo verso di sé e mordendogli un orecchio.  
« Vuoi scoparmi? » aveva sussurrato piano « Vuoi infilare il tuo cazzo dentro di me? » gli aveva chiesto poi con voce lasciva leccandogli il collo « Vuoi spingerti fino in fondo? Sono caldo e stretto Bård. Solo per te. » gli aveva detto in un ansimo roco mentre il respiro di Bård si era fatto di nuovo più veloce e più impaziente.  
« Sì. Sì lo voglio fare Vegard. Adesso. » aveva ansimato guardandolo negli occhi.  
Vegard allora gli aveva preso piano la mano nella propria, guidandola gentilmente in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
« Spingi piano. Fino in fondo. »  
Bård aveva obbedito lentamente, muovendolo avanti e indietro e Vegard aveva gemuto di nuovo, mordendosi un labbro.  
« Così? »   
« S-Sì. » aveva ansimato Vegard socchiudendo gli occhi e muovendosi contro il suo dito « Un altro Bård. Un altro dito. »   
Il più piccolo allora si era lasciato andato e aveva infilato un secondo dito, muovendole più velocemente, ruotandole e allargandole, tornando a sfiorare l’erezione di Vegard con la mano libera.   
Vegard aveva inarcato la schiena, stringendo le mani a pugno sulle lenzuola e allora Bård fece fuoriuscire le dita e ne infilò un terza, spingendole più in fondo che poteva.   
« Bård! » aveva esclamato a voce più alta il maggiore quando lo sentì di nuovo premere contro la sua prostata « Non ti fermare. Cristo… Bård. »   
Vegard aveva continuato a far muovere Bård dentro di lui, che aveva deciso di aggiungere un quarto dito e il più grande si era sentito aprire in due, ma le cazzo di dita del fratello continuavano a spingere sempre più forte contro la prostata, mandandolo in confusione, facendolo gemere sempre di più, facendoglielo venire ancora più duro di quanto non ce lo avesse già.  
Aveva allungato una mano, stringendola con forza sul suo braccio e tentato disperatamente di rimanere lucido per continuare a dire al fratello che cosa dovesse fare.   
« Toglile. » aveva mormorato piano cercando a tentoni il lubrificante.   
Aveva ripreso a masturbare il fratello per un paio di minuti, fino a che non era tornato di nuovo duro nella sua mano e prese di nuovo un respiro profondo.   
Ovunque aveva la pelle che sembrava andargli a fuoco e più sentiva Bård gemere forte contro di lui, più aveva solo voglia di sentirlo dentro di sé.   
Aveva allargato ancora di più le gambe, come un chiaro invito a fare di lui tutto quello che voleva.   
« Sei sicuro? » aveva chiesto Bård con il respiro affannato, in ginocchio in mezzo alle sue gambe « Da quanto tempo è che non… fai sesso con un uomo? » aveva chiesto poi cercando di domare il proprio imbarazzo.   
Fu il turno di Vegard di arrossire.   
« Non… Non è importante. » aveva balbettato poi tirandolo contro di sé e riprendendo a baciarlo, sentendo l'urgenza di averlo farsi sempre più forte.   
« Quanto? » aveva chiesto ancora Bård con tono fermo e Vegard si era lasciato andare ad un gemito di frustrazione e disappunto.   
« Settimana scorsa. Ok? Soddisfatto? Ora _per favore_ puoi… » aveva agitato la mano, senza terminare la frase, senza nemmeno avere più le forze per parlare.  
Voleva solo che Bård se lo scopasse, in quel preciso istante, fino a fargli perdere completamente la ragione.   
Bård si era imbronciato ancora di più ma anche lui iniziava a non riuscire più ad aspettare.   
Gli aveva stretto le mani sulle cosce, mordendosi un labbro e sfiorandogli l’erezione con le dita ma di nuovo alzò la testa verso Vegard e lo aveva visto con gli occhi serrati mentre gemeva.   
« Con chi? » chiese Bård.   
« Cazzo Bård non è importante! » aveva esclamato il più grande quasi in un singhiozzo.   
« Giuro che non muoverò un muscolo fino a che non mi risponderai. » aveva ringhiato il più piccolo.   
« Con un tizio, uno che non conosci. E che non penso che rivedrò mai più perché è un coglione. _Ora_ ti prego… Ho bisogno di sentirti. » aveva implorato « Ho bisogno di te dentro di me. »   
Bård aveva annuito, non molto convinto ma gli aveva comunque passato le braccia sotto le gambe del fratello, tirandolo bruscamente verso di sé. Vegard aveva ansimato di nuovo sentendo la pelle bollente di Bardo premuta contro la propria  
Il più piccolo si era afferrato lìerezione, appoggiandola contro l’apertura di Vegard, il respiro improvvisamente affannato.   
« Inizia a spingere piano. » lo guidò con voce più dolce Vegard « Spingiti piano ma senza fermarti. »  
Bård aveva annuito e gemuto a voce alta appena la punta fu circondata dai muscoli del fratello. Si era fermato subito, chinando la testa al petto, stringendo le mani sulle cosce dell’altro. Vegard aveva esalato un respiro profondo appoggiando la propria mano su quella di Bård.  
« Continua. » aveva implorato.  
Bård gli aveva obbedito ancora e continuato a gemere e a spingere lentamente e si era fermato solo quando fu completamente dentro al fratello.  
Vegard aveva inarcato la schiena, serrando gli occhi e mordendosi un labbro, stringendo la mano libera sul materasso.  
« T-Ti… fa male? » aveva ansimato Bård, faticando a rimanere concentrato e lucido, sentendo come le dita di Vegard si stessero stringendo con ancora più forza sulla sua mano. Si era mosso sulle ginocchia, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda per sistemare le gambe e Vegard aveva ansimato di nuovo, più dal dolore che dal piacere e Bård si era irrigidito di colpo.  
« No… ma rimani fermo un attimo. » aveva sussurrato l’altro piegando la testa da un lato e iniziando a toccarsi « Un paio di minuti e puoi riprendere. »   
« Faccio io. » si era proposto Bård a voce bassa scacciando la mano del fratello e si aveva preso l’erezione in mano, muovendola piano e Vegard non avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto come già fosse più delicato di prima, facendolo godere molto di più.  
Si era morto il labbro, prima di lasciarsi andare alle attenzioni del fratello, riprendendo il controllo del proprio corpo, sentendo che il dolore era sempre presente, ma meno intenso di prima.  
Lentamente Bård aveva ripreso a spingere, muovendosi allo stesso ritmo della propria mano e senza quasi rendersene conto iniziò ad incrementare il ritmo delle spinte, uscendo e rientrando sempre più velocemente.  
Vegard aveva socchiuso gli occhi, ascoltando solo la voce di Bård che chiamava il suo nome e che gemeva, continuando a chiedendogli di andare sempre più forte, sempre più veloce, sempre più violento e fu in quel momento che Vegard gli venne nella mano, affondando le unghie nelle sua spalla, soffocando il gemito di piacere contro la sua bocca.  
« V-Vegard… » aveva gemuto Bård « Vegard, devo uscire, sto per venire anche io. »   
« Vieni Bård. Rimani dentro e vieni. »  
« Ma… »  
Vegard lo aveva baciato ancora, mordendogli un labbro, scendendo lungo il collo mordendogli la pelle lungo la spalla e era stato in quel momento che aveva sentito il fratello spingere un’ultima volta contro di lui, aveva gemuto a voce alta il suo nome ed era venuto dentro di lui.  
Bård si era lentamente accasciato contro di lui, ansimando pesantemente contro il suo collo e continuando a stringergli le mani sui fianchi. Alla fine era scivolato fuori dal suo corpo e si era sdraiato sul materasso, gli occhi socchiusi.  
Vegard aveva allungato piano la mano verso di lui, si era girato su un fianco e lo aveva baciato ancora e Bård si era stretto a lui, baciandolo ancora più avidamente.  
« Non mi avevi mai detto che… hai fatto sesso con gli uomini. » aveva esordito poi Bård allontanandosi leggermente.  
Vegard si era limitato a scuotere le spalle.  
« Non ti vengo nemmeno a dire quando faccio sesso con delle donne. » aveva risposto, a disagio.  
« Sì ma… non sapevo che sei bisessuale. »  
« E’ così importante? »  
« Non lo so. Sei mio fratello. Non dovrei sapere certe cose? »   
« Fino a tre anni fa non sapevi nemmeno che ero allergico al pelo degli animali, e allora? » aveva riso Vegard per sdrammatizzare « Non sono cose importanti. »   
« Io te lo avrei detto. »  
Il più grande aveva sbuffato, voltandosi di nuovo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
« Non pensavo che ti interessasse sapere con quale genere umano mi accoppio. »  
« Ecco, hai ricominciato. »   
Bård aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e si era allontanandosi, alzandosi a sedere.  
« A fare cosa? »  
« Il sarcastico. Invece di rispondermi, fai un’altra domanda o la butti sul ridere. »  
« Perché quello che chiedi non ha senso Bård. Perché avrei dovuto pensare che ti potesse interessare una cosa del genere? »  
Bård aveva scosso le spalle.  
« Perché io ti dico sempre tutto, anche a costo di risultare assillante. »   
« Non siamo tutti uguali Bård. Mi piace… avere delle cose solo per me. Tutto qua. »   
Il più piccolo aveva annuito, tornando sdraiato accanto a Vegard, passandogli una mano sul petto, appoggiando il viso accanto alla sua spalla.  
Erano rimasti in silenzio per un tempo infinito, limitandosi solo ad accarezzarsi e Vegard stava quasi per addormentarsi quando Bård si Bård si era alzato da letto ed era andato a farsi una doccia.   
Vegard era rimasto steso nel letto per qualche minuto, tentando di recuperare il fiato e poi si era alzato in piedi, aveva recuperato il lubrificante abbandonato fra le lenzuola e lo aveva rimesso a posto nel cassetto, sotto i calzini e le mutande, ben nascosto dal resto del mondo.  
Aveva girovagato un attimo per casa, rimesso a posto il salotto e metto le bottiglie vuote sul tavolo in cucina, spento la televisione e poi era rimasto in piedi, improvvisamente a disagio.  
Il pensiero di quello che era successo lo colpì come un fulmine.  
Aveva fatto sesso con Bård.  
Era davvero successo, non era uno dei tanti film mentali che era solito farsi quando beveva da solo a casa.  
Vegard gli aveva fatto un pompino, Bård lo aveva masturbato e poi lo aveva scopato. E lo aveva toccato, morso e graffiato tanto che Vegard sentiva ancora la pelle andargli a fuoco con quanta forza lo aveva stretto a sé mentre spingeva.  
Si appoggiò al tavolo, colto da un'improvviso capogiro.  
Era successo davvero.  
Si era fatto scopare da suo fratello minore. Era una cosa talmente assurda che Vegard non sapeva nemmeno che cosa provare in quel momento.  
Da un lato era felice perché, insomma, desiderava fare sesso con Bård da quando quest'ultimo aveva diciannove anni, dall'altro lato era terrorizzato perché non sapeva il fratello che cosa avesse intenzione di fare.  
Non sapeva che cosa pensava, non sapeva perché lo aveva fatto, non sapeva adesso come sarebbe cambiato il proprio rapporto.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlargli con noncuranza, come se nulla fosse successo? Far finta di nulla, fino alla prossima volta che non si sarebbero ubriacati di nuovo? Oppure avrebbe dovuto parlargli appena uscito dalla doccia?  
Era ancora appoggiato al tavolo a meditare quando Bård era entragto in salotto, già rivestito e i capelli leggermente umidi.  
Bård era rimasto un attimo impietrito sulla soglia e a Vegard gli era sembrato incredibilmente piccolo e giovane (e all’improvviso parve ricordarsi che in fondo Bård aveva _solo_ 25 anni e fu come se un pugno lo colpisse allo stomaco).   
Come ogni volta che Bård faceva qualcosa che _ovviamente_ non doveva fare, si era limitato a distogliere lo sguardo e ad avere le guance leggermente arrossate (e, nel caso specifico, Bård aveva decisamente fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare, come scoparselo).  
« Umh... ho chiamato un taxi. » aveva esordito il più piccolo.  
« N-Non... non rimani qua? E' abbastanza tardi e... »  
« No, è meglio se vado a casa. » lo aveva interrotto frettolosamente Bård « Io... non ho i vestiti per domani, per lavorare. »  
Vegard aveva annuito lentamente, stringendo le mani sul bordo del tavolo. Si era sentito improvvisamente il respiro pesante, come se i suoi polmoni non riuscissero ad incanalare abbastanza ossigeno.  
« Ok. »  
« Perfetto. Arriva fra cinque minuti, intanto scendo. »  
Bård lo aveva superato di fretta, ad occhi chini e recuperato il cappotto e la sciarpa e stava già per uscire quando Vegard aveva di nuovo di parlare.  
« Cosa devo fare domani? »  
Vegard si rendeva conto che era una domanda stupida da porre, soprattutto perché lui era il maggiore e non avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi così maledettamente vulnerabile, così bisognoso di una certezza o di una parola di conforto, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi.  
Bård non si era nemmeno voltato e a Vegard non era rimasto altro che limitarsi ad osservare la sua schiena, le spalle che si alzavano e si abbassavano velocemente, come il fratello avesse il fiato corto.  
« Fai finta di nulla Vegard. E' meglio così. »   
Aveva aperto la porta ed era uscito senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta, sbattendosi la porta di casa alle spalle.  
Vegard era rimasto là fermo e immobile seduto sul suo tavolo, le nocche bianche e le unghie che gli facevano male per quanto stava stringendo le mani.  
Vegard aveva annuito di nuovo, come se ci fosse qualcuno che potesse vederlo, ed era lentamente tornato in camera.   
Si era lasciato ricadere sul letto, fra le lenzuola che odoravano ancora di Bård e di sesso e non aveva chiuso occhio.  
Era andato a lavoro e Bård aveva iniziato ad evitarlo, a non parlargli, a scansarsi quando per caso si ritrovavano vicini, come se Vegard scottasse o fosse una bomba che potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro.  
E per Vegard alzarsi ogni mattina e andare a lavoro era diventato sempre più difficile, insostenibile, insopportabile.  
Specialmente quando Vegard aveva provato a parlargli, di cercare un modo per comunicare, per parlare di quella notte e Bård invece gli aveva urlato di ignorarlo, di far finta che nulla fosse successo, che era stato un errore, che gli faceva schifo.  
Era in grado di sopportare di tutto Vegard, ma non l’indifferenza di Bård.   
Non il tono che aveva usato, non lo sguardo con cui lo aveva guardato, non come era rimasto dietro la propria scrivania, usata come uno scudo, come se Vegard potesse saltargli addosso da un momento all’altro.  
Quella sera Vegard era tornato a casa e di nuovo si era lasciato ricadere sul letto tentando di convincersi che tutto fosse diverso. Magari se si fosse ripetuto più e più volte che era stato un errore, sarebbe riuscito a crederci.   
Era stato un errore.  
Solo un errore.  
Un caso.  
Eppure Bård non era così ubriaco quella sera.  
Eppure _nessuno_ poteva essere così ubriaco da portarsi a letto il proprio fratello. Non era stato un caso.  
Era voluto, intenzionale.  
Anche perché ad un certo punto entrambi aveva smaltito l’alcol ed entrambi erano lucidi ed entrambi erano andati fino in fondo perché era quello che volevano.  
Bård lo desiderava e Vegard altrettanto.  
Ma nonostante tutto Bård lo odiava perché glielo aveva permesso. Gli faceva schifo perché Vegard non aveva esitato nemmeno un secondo a farsi fare tutto quello che voleva, non aveva pensato nemmeno un secondo su quello che sarebbe potuto accadere dopo.  
Si era semplicemente accasciato sul letto, con Bård sopra di sé che lo baciava e lo scopava con le dita, il lubrificante che scivolava freddo lungo le sue natiche e le proprie mani ancorate sulle spalle del fratello, che le stringevano con forza, continuando a gemere e a gemere il nome di Bård.  
Si era lasciato andare, aveva preso in bocca l’erezione di Bård, l’aveva succhiata e leccata e aveva gemuto quando il più piccolo gli aveva stretto le mani fra i capelli, quando glieli aveva tirati, quando si era spinto fino alla sua gola.  
E Bård poi era uscito e lo aveva masturbato, gli aveva stretto l’erezione in una mano e l’aveva mossa e Vegard era semplicemente impazzito di piacere.  
E non faceva altro che pensarci Vegard a quella notte.  
E più ci pensava, più il desiderio di rimanere sotto le coperte aumentava, si faceva più forte, incontrollato, violento. L'incapacità di affrontare Bård lo stava schiacciando, come se si trovasse sotto un masso pesantissimo che non si riesce a spostare nemmeno di un millimetro e che ti blocca il fiato, inalando ossigeno e sabbia.  
Ecco come si sentiva Vegard.  
Come se stesse ingoiando polvere e sabbia e che i suoi polmoni non riuscissero più ad elaborare ossigeno e anidride carbonica.  
Più ci pensava, meno respirava.  
**

Vegard si era alzato dal letto solo per prendersi qualcosa da mangiare, un paio di volte. In camera sua regnava il caos.  
Aveva abbandonato i vestiti sporchi sul pavimento, le bottiglie di Pepsi sul comodino, i resti di cibo precotto sulla scrivania.  
Non aveva voglia di fare nulla.  
Aveva passato le sue giornata a letto, la testa nascosta sotto al cuscino, cercando di trovare un modo per risollevarsi, eppure non lo trovava.  
Qualunque cosa pensasse era troppo stupida o non attuabile o chissà cos'altro.  
Erano quattro giorni che non usciva dalla propria stanza.  
Calle aveva provato a chiamare un paio di volte, preoccupato dalla sua assenza, ma Vegard non aveva risposto. Gli aveva solo inviato un messaggio dicendogli che stava bene ma che non voleva essere disturbato.  
Aveva chiamato anche Bård. Una volta sola.   
Vegard aveva osservato il proprio cellulare illuminarsi e vibrare per tre lunghissimi minuti, senza rispondere. Aveva atteso che partisse la segreteria telefonica e poi aveva lanciato il telefono fuori dal letto, abbandonandolo sul pavimento.  
Lo aveva sentito vibrare ancora durante quei quattro giorni, ma Vegard lo aveva ignorato e basta. Non voleva sentire nessuno, non voleva sfogarsi con nessuno, non voleva parlare con nessuno.  
Voleva solo stare da solo, sotto alle coperte, ad ignorare il mondo che lo circondava e il proprio stomaco che reclamava violentemente cibo.   
Erano passate ore (o giorni?) dall'ultima volta che aveva mangiato e da quel momento l'uomo non riusciva a trovare nemmeno le forze per alzarsi e cercare roba da mangiare in credenza.  
Aveva passato quasi tutta la giornata alternando momenti di sonno a momenti di dormiveglia dove non era nemmeno sicuro di essere realmente sveglio o realmente addormentato.  
Stava forse dormendo quando improvvisamente la luce del tramonto gli si piantò bruscamente in faccia, facendolo svegliare di soprassalto.  
Stordito si tirò indietro, cercando di capire che cosa diamine fosse successo e chi o cosa gli avesse tirato via le coperte da dosso.  
Impiegò un paio di secondi prima di mettere a fuoco la stanza intorno a sé (erano giorni che non portava le lenti a contatto e gli occhiali erano dimenticati chissà dove) e per riconoscere che qualcuno gli stava cercando di pararsi dalla luce e poi lentamente focalizzò la figura di Bård.  
« Cos... che diamine vuoi? » brontolò cercando di nuovo le coperte a tastoni e cercando di tornare di nuovo a dormire, ma Bård glielo impedì di nuovo, strattonandole via e lanciandole oltre il materasso.  
« Piuttosto, come cazzo sei entrato? » chiese poi irritato tirandosi indietro i capelli.  
« Ho... la tua chiave di scorta. » rispose Bård a voce bassa.  
Vegard gemette piano.  
Perché non poteva semplicemente rimanere da solo a morire di fame e di solitudine?  
Si era completamente dimenticato di aver dato a Bård la chiave di scorta di casa sua quando si era trasferito ad Oslo, anche se in tutti quegli anni il fratello non l'aveva mai usata, né Vegard l'aveva mai richiesta.  
Vegard si arrese all'evidenza che non sarebbe più tornato a dormire e si alzò a sedere, incrociando le braccia al petto e sistemandosi la canottiera che indossava. Non si sentiva a suo agio nello stare nella stessa stanza con Bård in maglietta e boxer. Afferrò una coperta coprendosi le gambe e distolse lo sguardo.  
« Che ci fai qua? » chiese ancora, bruscamente  
« Non vieni a lavoro da quattro giorni. » rispose l'altro come se fosse l’unica risposta che potesse dargli, come se fosse scontato che il motivo per cui si trovasse là fosse solo quello.  
« Ho detto a Calle che stavo male. »  
« Non mi sembri malato. »  
« Sto prendendo le medicine. »  
« E cosa avevi? »  
« Cristo, ma mi lasci in pace? » esclamò Vegard più bruscamente di quello che avrebbe voluto e gli diede le spalle, afferrando dei pantaloni da terra e rivestendosi « Stavo male e non sono venuto a lavoro, cosa c'è di così assurdo in questa frase? »  
« Che tu vieni a lavoro anche se hai la broncopolmonite, una gamba rotta e qualche altra malattia infettiva a caso. E ora sparisci per quattro giorni senza stare male? Pensi che io sia idiota? »  
« No, penso solo che tu sia un'egoista, ma questo lo abbiamo già appurato da anni Bård. » sbottò il più grande alzandosi in piedi e afferrando una felpa a caso dalla scrivania.  
Bård rimase in silenzio, come se Vegard lo avesse colpito con un pugno in pieno viso e lo vide mordersi un labbro a cui Vegard rispose con uno sbuffo seccato.  
Vegard non aveva voglia di sentirsi in colpa.  
Era vero. Bård era un'egoista, punto e basta. Era cristallina la questione.  
Bård aveva deciso di portarselo a letto, aveva preso l'iniziata, si era lasciato fare di tutto da Vegard e Vegard aveva fatto lo stesso con lui. Non era certo di che cosa provasse Bård nei suoi confronti, se lo aveva fatto perché voleva solo svuotarsi le palle o perché lo trovava sessualmente eccitante o per chissà cos'altro.  
Vegard aveva provato a parlarne ed era stato brutalmente messo a tacere, dicendogli di far finta di nulla.  
Come se semplicemente _far finta di nulla_ potesse essere un modo per dimenticare quella notte.  
Bård voleva ingannare il loro presente semplicemente ingannando il loro passato, come se quello che era successo fosse stato un sogno, come se realmente non fosse mai successo.  
Bård voleva chiudere gli occhi, ma Vegard no.   
Vegard voleva delle risposte, una qualunque risposta che gli permettesse di mettersi l'anima in pace, perché amava Bård e perché desiderava tutto di lui in maniera talmente violenta e disperata che a volte pensava che il proprio cuore potesse sanguinare per quanto gli faceva male.  
Perché per quanto avesse voluto Vegard non aveva mai ingannato né sé stesso né Bård. Non aveva fatto finta di nulla quando doveva pranzare con una delle sue ragazze, non aveva fatto finta di nulla ogni volta che se lo ritrovava a gironzolare intorno, non faceva finta di nulla, cazzo, quando Bård gli montava addosso e iniziava a baciarlo.  
Non si può ingannare il passato. Non si può ingannare il futuro. Non si può fingere che sia tutto un sogno. Non si può pretendere che nulla sia mai successo.  
Non per Vegard.  
E non lo accettava nemmeno da Bård.  
E quindi non gli importava quanto il fratello risultasse ferito dalle sue parole. Erano la realtà, la pura e semplice realtà che Vegard non era più intenzionato a distorcere solo per fargli un favore.  
« Ti odio quando fai così Bård. » riprese all'improvviso Vegard « Ti odio quando fai le cose e pretendi di non assumertene le responsabilità. »  
« Come se ti avesse fatto schifo. »  
« Infatti a me non mi ha fatto schifo. » replicò il più grande furioso « Io ho goduto mentre mi scopavi, ho goduto mentre te lo succhiavo, ho goduto mentre gemevo il tuo nome e ho goduto nel sentire tu che gemevi il mio. »  
« Sei mio fratello. »  
« Sì. E questo non ti ha impedito di infilarmi la lingua in bocca e di strusciarti sulla mio cazzo duro. » continuò « E non farò finta di niente. Non ti permetterò di venire qua, a casa mia, a... a... comportarti in quella maniera per poi lavartene le mani come se fossi una cazzo di puttana da quattro soldi. » urlò poi.  
« Non... non ti ho mai considerato una puttana, Vegard. » mormorò Bård con un filo di voce.  
« Hai un bel cazzo di modo per dimostrarlo. »  
« Quindi è per questo che sei rimasto a casa? »  
Vegard sospirò, sentendo un principio di emicrania trapanargli il cervello e lo stomaco che continuava a richiedere cibo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi appoggiandosi all'armadio. Si sentiva stremato, come se avesse corso per chilometri e chilometri senza fermarsi nemmeno un secondo.  
« Dovevo capire come comportarmi con te, Bård. » ammise « Perché tu mi hai detto di dimenticare, mi hai detto ti faccio schifo ed è una cosa che... »  
« Non ho detto che... »   
« Bård! » esclamò Vegard interrompendolo « Non dirmi cazzate. Io non lo voglio dimenticare, lo capisci? Non voglio far finta di niente. » ansimò poi voltandosi verso di lui « Sai cosa vorrei? Vorrei che tu in questo preciso istante venissi da me e mi baciassi per poi scoparmi di nuovo. Cristo, è questo che vuoi sentirti dire? »  
Si passò di nuovo le mani sul viso, cercando di fare ordine, di capire che cosa fare, di analizzare la situazione e razionalizzarla, ma non c'era alcun modo perché ci riuscisse.  
Come poteva mantenere la mente lucida quando lo amava così disperatamente? Come?  
Come poteva tutto tornare a come era prima, a prima che Bård fottesse tutta la sua vita in quella maniera?  
Come poteva Bård anche solo lontanamente pensare che le cose potessero essere ignorate?  
Per Vegard era impossibile.  
Assolutamente impossibile.  
E allora fu come un lampo. Bård saltò sul letto, raggiungendolo dalla parte opposta della stanza e lo afferrò per la felpa che aveva indossato, spingendolo contro l’armadio e baciandolo ancora.  
Vegard ricambiò il bacio prima di afferrarlo per le braccia e cercare di allontanarlo da sé, senza riuscirci. Bård era più forte di lui e lo stava trattenendo fra il proprio corpo e l’armadio con tutte le sue forze.  
« Bård… » mormorò Vegard « Bård, smettila, smettila ora! » esclamò poi a voce alta chinando la testa verso il petto.  
L’altro lo lasciò andare all’improvviso, spintonandolo verso l’indietro e si tirò indietro i capelli.  
« Cos’è che vuoi Vegard? » replicò il più piccolo « Si può sapere che cosa vuoi che faccia? » chiese a voce sempre più alta « Non capisco che cosa vuoi da me. »   
Vegard si passò le mani sul volto. Non sapeva che cosa dirgli. Non sapeva se era in grado di poter affrontare un rifiuto, se era in grado di poter dire a Bård che lo amava sapendo che poteva essere escluso definitivamente dalla sua vita.  
Era più semplice in quella maniera.  
Sesso, fintanto che entrambi non avrebbero fatto finta di nulla. Perché Vegard poteva anche scegliere di non essere onesto né con sé stesso e tanto meno con il fratello, ma non era disposto ad essere ignorato e trattato come se fosse un lebbroso. Se Bård poteva permettersi di essere un’egoista, allora poteva farlo anche lui.   
Lo afferrò per la camicia, tirandolo ancora verso di sé e lo baciò ancora. Bård ricambiò il bacio con più avidità e violenza di prima, strinse con forza le mani sui suoi fianchi, quasi affondandogli le unghie nella carne, prima di farle scendere sulle sue natiche e di passargliele sotto le gambe.  
Con un gesto veloce Bård lo alzò di peso, spingendolo con forza contro l’armadio per mantenersi in equilibrio, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
Vegard gli strinse le mani intorno al collo, passandogliele poi fra i capelli e gemendo il suo nome quando Bård prese a baciarlo dietro l’orecchio, scendendo verso il collo, posandogli leggeri morsi o baci.  
« Adoro quando gemi il mio nome. » sussurrò Bård sulla sua bocca mordendogli piano un labbro « E’ una cosa che voglio sentire per sempre. » mormorò.  
Vegard lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro e allora il più piccolo ne approfittò per baciargli il pomo d’Adamo e leccarglielo fino a tornare alle sue labbra.  
Vegard gli passò di nuovo la mano fra i capelli.  
« E allora fai di tutto per farmi gemere, Bård. » mormorò lascivo sulla sua bocca.  
Bård accennò un ghigno e si voltò, lasciandolo ricadere sul letto prima di avventarsi su di lui e di spogliarlo velocemente.  
« Non riesco ad aspettare Vegard. » ansimò il più piccolo spogliandosi « Ti voglio. Adesso. Voglio spingermi dentro di te e sentirti gemere. »   
Vegard annuì velocemente, non riuscendo quasi a respirare dalla voglia che aveva di fare sesso con il fratello.   
Bård afferrò il lubrificante da dentro il cassetto di Vegard, versandoselo sulle dita.   
Afferrò le gambe del fratello, divaricandole. Una mano si strinse sulla sua erezione, muovendola lentamente, mentre altre due dita si stavano già spingendo dentro Vegard.   
« Cristo quanto sei bello quando godi Vegard. » gemette Bård solo nel vederlo serrare le labbra e gli occhi « Potrei continuare a scoparti solo le dita solo per guardarti e tu verresti lo stesso nella mia mano, non è vero? »  
« Mi fai impazzire quando mi parli così. » esclamò Vegard non sapendo da quale parte gli convenisse spingersi.   
« Quando ti dico che voglio scoparti e masturbarti? Quando ti dico che ho voglia di farti sentire il mio cazzo duro fino in fondo perché adoro sentirti cosi stretto? Quando ti dico che gemi come una puttana? »  
Vegard schiuse gli occhi, afferrandolo per i capelli.   
« Si ma sono solo la tua puttana Bård. Tua e di nessun altro. »  
Bård ansimò nella sua bocca.   
« Tu sei mio Vegard. Hai i miei morsi e i miei graffi addosso. Nessuno può averti. Nessuno può baciarti. Nessuno può scoparti. Hai capito? » sibilò il più piccolo aggiungendo un altro dito, spingendolo fino alla nocca, allargando le dita e andando a toccare più e più volte la prostata del mio grande.   
Vegard soffocò un singhiozzo e annuì velocemente, il cervello completamente annebbiato dal piacere.   
« Sì. Sì Bård sono solo tuo. Ma ti supplico, scopami. Adesso. Ne ho bisogno. »   
« Voglio provare un’altra posizione però. » lo fermò Bård sedendosi con la schiena contro il muro, afferrando ancora una volta il lubrificando sul comodino e versandoselo sulla mano e sulla propria erezione dura.  
« Vieni qua Vegard. » mormorò tirandolo verso di sé, iniziando a prepararlo velocemente, senza mascherare l’urgenza di volerlo.  
Vegard gemette più forte il suo nome e senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di finire lo scostò da sé, sedendosi su di lui, sentendo l’erezione del fratello spingersi dentro di lui, in un’unica spinta lenta ma decisa.  
Vegard si morse un labbro, baciando Bård e soffocando i gemiti nella sua bocca, fino a quando non lo sentì del tutto dentro, fino in fondo.  
« Tutto ok Vegard? » chiese piano l’altro con la voce spezzata.  
« Sì. Muoviti Bård. Ho bisogno di sentirti. » gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, tirandolo verso di sé, permettendogli di morderlo con forza, succhiando la sua pelle, affondando i denti, come se volesse mangial.   
Le mani di Bård si strinsero sui suoi fianchi, affondando le dita nella sua carne morbida, iniziando a spingere velocemente, mentre Vegard si muoveva allo stesso ritmo del fratello.  
« Cristo. » ansimò il più grande « Cristo Bård non ti fermare. »  
« Mai in tutta la mia vita. » gemette Bård baciandolo e mordendogli le labbra mentre Vegard gli passava le mani fra i capelli, tenendolo stretto contro la propria bocca.  
« Toccami Bård. Ti prego. » gemette piano il piano e in un gesto veloce infilò la mano fra i loro corpi, afferrandogli di nuovo l’erezione con fare un po’ impacciato.   
Vegard sorrise, posando la propria mano sulla sua, guidandolo nei movimenti, soffocando i propri gemiti contro la spalla del fratello fino a che non un verso più forte, animando il suo nome.   
Bård continuò a muovere i fianchi sempre più forte, le spinte che si facevano più rapide dentro Vegard, il quale non faceva altro che gemere al suo orecchio, facendogli dimenticare tutto che non fosse il suo corpo, tutto che non fosse quella sensazione di perfezione che lo tormentava dalla prima volta che avevano fatto sesso.   
Continuò a spingere, le mani sulla schiena del fratello, le unghie conficcate nella sua pelle, le dita di Vegard in mezzo ai suoi capelli che lo spingevano contro la sua bocca, il suo collo, contro ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile e a portata.   
Non voleva che finisse Vegard. Voleva continuare a sentire Bård, a sentirlo spingere, a sentirlo gemere, a sentire come riusciva marchiarlo a fuoco con ogni parte del suo essere.   
Ma sapeva che a Bård mancava poco, lo vedeva da come rimaneva con la bocca socchiusa, un labbro stretto fra i denti, il respiro sempre più corto e affannato.   
Si chinò verso il suo orecchio, mordendogli piano un lobo.   
« Vieni dentro di me Bård. » ansimò.   
Bård ebbe un fremito e come se non aspettasse altro che quelle parole si spinse ancora di più dentro di lui, gemendo il suo nome ancora una volta, raggiungendo finalmente l’orgasmo.   
Vegard si strinse ancora di più contro Bård appena lo sentì venire dentro di lui. Ansimò appoggiando la propria fronte contro quella del fratello. Poi lentamente si alzò, scendendo da sopra Bård e lasciandosi ricadere al suo fianco.  
Era stato più irruento e veloce e passionale dell’ultima volta, molto più fisico, come se in qualche maniera Bård lo stesse punendo per qualcosa ma la sensazione di avere la pelle che andava a fuoco era rimasta la stessa ed esattamente come l’ultima volta lo stava facendo uscire fuori di testa, annebbiandogli ogni capacità di giudizio, ogni tentativo di formulare un pensiero logico.  
Recuperò da qualche parte fra le coperte i boxer e la maglietta, mentre Bård si era limitato a rimanere ancora con la schiena appoggiata al muro, le gambe vicino al petto, come se Vegard fosse ancora sopra di lui, come se Bård fosse ancora _dentro_ di lui.  
« Non andartene. » mormorò Vegard fissando il soffitto « Non mi ignorare. » continuò « Non far finta di niente. »   
« Perché? » chiese Bård ad occhi socchiusi, muovendo piano la mano sul braccio del fratello, continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
« Non voglio che questo finisca. »  
« Solo sesso? »   
Vegard scosse le spalle, mordendosi un labbro.  
No. Non voleva solo sesso. Voleva qualcosa di più, voleva molto di più. Voleva che Bård stesse insieme a lui, tutto il suo tempo, che lo considerasse più di un fratello, un fidanzato forse e non un corpo in cui svuotarsi quando era troppo che non faceva sesso.  
« Vegard? »  
La voce di Bård lo fece sussultare e di nuovo si morse un labbro, confuso da sé stesso e da quello che voleva e dal non sapere assolutamente che cosa stesse pensando il fratello in quel momento.   
Era un buco nero che non riusciva a decifrare.   
« Quello che preferisci. » rispose in fretta, non sicuro di come la sua voce sarebbe uscita dalla gola se avesse esitato ancora per qualche secondo.  
Bård rimase in silenzio, irrigidito al suo fianco.   
« Sei davvero in grado di comportarti normalmente a lavoro? » chiese poi il più piccolo.  
Vegard accennò una risatina amara.  
« Mi preoccupi di più tu a tal proposito. » commentò in risposta alzando gli occhi verso di lui e ghignò quando lo vide arrossire leggermente.  
« Io ho perfettamente il controllo delle mie azioni. » brontolò Bård con lo sguardo colpevole di chi sapeva, invece, di non averlo per niente.   
« Sì. » lo prese in giro l’altro « Come no. Ho un succhiotto sul collo che potrebbe essere scambiato per l’attacco di un Alien. »   
Bård gli diede un leggero colpo sulla spalla, prima di rotolare di nuovo addosso al fratello e riprendere a baciarlo.   
« È colpa tua Vegard. Sei bello. »  
Vegard schioccò la lingua, in imbarazzo e lusingato allo stesso tempo.   
« Smetti di dire bugie. Alla tua età non è più carino. »  
Bård lo baciò ancora.   
« Dici cosi tante stronzate Vegard, che a volte ho voglia di imbavagliarti. »  
Il più grande rise e gli baciò una guancia, risalendo lungo il viso e lo zigomo mentre con la mano gli sfiorava ancora una volta il petto, stringendogli appena un capezzolo fra le dita.   
« Poi non mi sentiresti più gemere. »  
Bård lo scostò, imbronciandosi di nuovo e Vegard sorrise e si limitò a girarsi di un fianco, appoggiandosi al fratello, desiderando ancora sentire la sua pelle bollente premuta contro la propria.   
« Quindi abbiamo un patto. » affermò di nuovo.   
Bård rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.   
« Tu quindi sei a posto con te stesso… con tutta questa storia? Solo sesso? Con me? » chiese poi, ancora incerto.   
Vegard sospirò. Sapeva che quello che facevano era sbagliato, sapeva che quello che provava era sbagliato, sapeva che quello che _desiderava_ era sbagliato, ma non poteva più ignorarlo.   
Non dopo quello che era successo, non dopo quello che Bård gli gemeva sulla bocca mentre era dentro di lui, non dopo che aveva capito quanto ogni tocco del fratello potesse essere semplicemente perfetto su di lui, del tutto diverso da quello che aveva sempre provato in tutti quegli anni.   
« Posso conviverci perfettamente. » rispose lentamente, ponderando ogni parola « E tu sei libero di fare come meglio credi, ma non sono la tua puttana. Sono tuo fratello prima di essere un tizio che ti porti occasionalmente a letto. »  
Bård annuì passando di nuovo le dita fra i suoi ricci e sfiorandogli una guancia.   
« Non ho mai pensato a te come una puttana, Vegard. Lo sai. »  
« Ad essere onesti no. » ridacchiò il più grande, una risata senza allegria « E non parlo solo del sesso. Tu hai sempre preteso un sacco di cose da me, senza mai soffermarti su cosa potessi pensare o provare, senza mai fermarti a pensare a chi ti circondava. E io te l’ho sempre permesso quindi è anche colpa mia, senza dubbio. »  
« Vorrei che tu mi parlassi di più. » sussurrò Bård con un sospiro « Io non sono nella tua testa e lo sai. »   
Vegard annuì e basta, perché era troppo stanco e stremato per fare qualunque cosa, per sostenere qualunque conversazione.   
Si alzò a sedere, dandogli una pacca sulla coscia, concedendosi un lungo sguardo sul corpo nudo di Bård. Le gambe, il pube, i fianchi, l’addome, il petto. Quella bocca che avrebbe voluto baciare e mordere per tutto il resto della sua esistenza.  
Era bellissimo. Ed era suo.   
« Vado a farmi una doccia e poi volevo uscire a mangiare qualcosa. Sto morendo di fame. » commentò alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi.  
« Ah! » esclamò il più piccolo seguendolo immediatamente « Vengo anche io a fare la doccia. »  
« Non credo che ci entriamo. » protestò Vegard mentre Bård lo trascinava verso il bagno, la mano stretta sul suo polso.   
Bård lo spinse nella cabina doccia e poi entrò a sua volta, quasi imprigionandolo fra il proprio corpo e le mattonelle gelide.   
« Allora vuol dire che farò il sacrificio di starti addosso. »  
Vegard alzò gli occhi verso di lui con uno sbuffo divertito e aprì all’improvviso il getto d'acqua direttamente con la schiena del fratello.   
Bård sussultò e si spinse ancora di più contro Vegard, aspettando che l’acqua si riscaldasse.   
« Sei un sadico bastardo. »  
Vegard si limitò ad afferrargli una ciocca di capelli tirandolo verso di sé per un bacio più avido e bisognoso.   
« Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai di me, Bård. » sussurrò sulla sua bocca, leccandosi le labbra.   
Bård ghignò e gli passò di nuovo le mani su tutto il corpo, osservando ogni fremito che riusciva a causare a Vegard.  
« Ho tempo per scoprire tutto. » mormorò solo.   
Vegard socchiuse gli occhi, annuendo. Tutto quello era talmente perfetto che si chiese se tutto quello non fosse altro che un sogno.   
Gemette di nuovo quando Bård gli morse il collo e si disse che, in effetti, era un bellissimo sogno e che fintanto che nessuno lo avesse svegliato, avrebbe continuato a sognare ancora un po’.   
**

Vegard si chiuse alle spalle la porta di casa, accasciandocisi contro. Aveva lavorato talmente tanto nelle ultime ore che gli bruciavano gli occhi e più di una volta era giunto alla conclusione che le lenti a contatto gli si sarebbero fuse con la retina.   
Si tolse le scarpe, dirigendosi ancora con il cappotto addosso verso il bagno e si tolse le lenti. Afferrò gli occhiali abbandonati sulla lavatrice e gemette di sollievo.   
Il bruciore stava già rapidamente diminuendo e si passò una mano sul viso.   
Si chiese dove fosse Bård. Era andato via dall’ufficio due ore prima di lui, con l’aria di chi aveva qualcosa da nascondere.   
Erano passati mesi da quando lui e Bård sembravano aver raggiunto un loro equilibrio e nonostante gli alti e bassi, le litigate e gli abbracci, il sesso pieno di rabbia e di tenerezza, Vegard era felice e anche Bård sembrava essere finalmente sceso a patti con quello che facevano, quello che provavano e quello che nascondevano.   
Bård gli sembrava addirittura felice, come se lentamente riuscisse a lasciarsi andare. Erano usciti insieme, avevano girato per la Norvegia da soli e una volta gli aveva detto che più di un fratello maggiore gli sembrava di avere un fidanzato.  
Il cuore di Vegard aveva iniziato a battere talmente forte nel suo petto che temeva di svenire da un momento all’altro, ma si era limitato ad arrossire, a balbettare qualche parola imbarazzata come un’adolescente alla prima cotta e a sorridere. Vegard ricordava che non era riuscito a togliersi quel sorriso per tutta la vacanza.  
Tornò in salotto e stava quasi per togliersi il cappotto quando sussultò violentemente nel vedere il fratello uscire dalla cucina.   
« Cristo Bård! » esclamò Vegard stringendo una mano sul petto « Sei completamente impazzito? Che ci fai qua? »  
L’altro scosse le spalle, sempre senza guardarlo e si avvicinò a lui.   
« Ero nei paraggi. » mormorò solo abbracciandolo.   
« Bård, tutto ok? Stai bene? »  
« Si io… volevo solo vederti. Avrei dovuto chiamarti forse. »  
Un po’ preoccupato Vegard ricambiò l’abbraccio appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla e scosse la testa.   
« No ma avresti potuto palesare la tua presenza quando sono arrivato, non sbucare dalle tenebre della ma cucina come se fossi un fantasma. » concluse cercando di sdrammatizzare, ma Bård rimase rigido fra le sue braccia, anzi strinse ancora di più Vegard a sé.   
Il più grande socchiuse gli occhi. Aveva sentito l’odore di profumo da donna nel preciso istante in cui Bård lo aveva abbracciato e Vegard sentiva il proprio cuore riprendere a sanguinare.   
Era palese quello che era successo. Era palese quello che Bård aveva fatto in quelle due ore. Era palese perché risultasse così maledettamente colpevole e Vegard si odiò per aver permesso al fratello di prendersi tutta la sua fiducia, per avergli permesso di distruggerla senza nemmeno pensarci un secondo.  
Perché, perché non gli bastava? Perché Bård non poteva essere contento prendendosi tutto di lui, anima e corpo?  
Perché era dovuto andare a fare sesso con una donna, quando aveva lui, che gli dava tutto e di più, che gli aveva _sempre_ dato più di quello che si meritava?  
Bård gli prese lentamente il viso fra le mani, baciandolo e Vegard si limitò a stringere le mani a pugno sulla schiena del fratello, aprendo appena la bocca.   
« Perché sei così bello Vegard? » mormorò il più piccolo contro le sue labbra.   
« Solo tu mi ci vedi Bård. »   
L’altro scosse la testa, continuando a stringerlo e a baciarlo, passandogli le mani sul viso, lungo il collo, fra i capelli, come se non ne avesse abbastanza.  
Vegard fece per scostarsi, ma Bård lo afferrò per i polsi, tirandolo ancora verso di sé, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
« Bård… » sussurrò il più piccolo « Bård, ascoltami. » ripeté con tono più fermo e quando alzò gli occhi verso il più piccolo gli vide negli occhi uno sguardo talmente disperato da fargli stringere il cuore.  
Gli accarezzò una guancia, prendendo un profondo respiro, cercando di controllare il tremore della propria mano.  
« Cosa è successo? »   
« Lo sai Vegard. Lo sai. » e odiò il tentennamento che provò la propria convinzione quando udì la sua voce spezzata e confusa, come se non capisse perché lo avesse fatto o perché si sentisse così disperato.  
Vegard socchiuse gli occhi e annuì, mordendosi un labbro.  
« Certo che lo so. I tuoi vestiti sono intrisi da profumo da donna. » si allontanò leggermente, scostandosi quando di nuovo Bård tentò di prenderlo per un polso e gli diede le spalle, prendendo un altro respiro, sempre più profondo.  
« Non so che dire Vegard. »  
Si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, con l’accenno di un sorriso che confuse ancora di più Bård. Non doveva lasciarsi abbattere.  
Non doveva cedere. Non doveva cedere, assolutamente.  
« Non devi dire niente. » replicò « I nostri patti erano chiari Bård. Solo sesso e ognuno è libero di fare quello che vuole nel tempo libero. »  
« Sì ma…» Bård si morse un labbro, dondolandosi da un piede all’altro « Mi sento in colpa. »  
« Assurdo sentirtelo ammettere, piuttosto. » rispose con un tono più acido di quello che avrebbe voluto usare.  
Ma era ferito e deluso. Deluso da sé stesso. Perché si era lasciato andare, perché aveva preferito tenere gli occhi chiusi e sognare piuttosto che lasciarli aperti e affrontare la realtà per quella che era.  
Per Bård non era niente di importante.  
Nulla di tutto quello che avevano condiviso insieme era importante. E lui invece che come un povero idiota ci aveva creduto, ciecamente.  
« Vegard, davvero io… »   
« Ho sonno Bård. » lo interruppe poi a voce bassa e si stupì di come Bård si zittì immediatamente, senza nemmeno pensare di replicare o di imporgli il proprio pensiero come tentava di fare ogni volta che discutevano « Vorrei andare a dormire. » concluse poi.  
Bård annuì lentamente e continuò a rimanere con lo sguardo chino, fissando il pavimento, gli occhi leggermente sbarrati.  
« Mi dispiace. » sussurrò.  
« Non devi. »  
« Se ero davvero libero di fare quello che volevo, allora non hai nemmeno il diritto di incazzarti Vegard. » soffiò il più piccolo e Vegard si irrigidì in mezzo al salotto « Non mi hai mai detto che eravamo in una relazione. Non mi hai mai detto che non dovevo frequentare altre persone. Non mi hai mai detto che ero solo _tuo_. »   
« E tu non hai avuto nemmeno la cazzo di decenza di avvisarmi che stavi vedendo un’altra persona _oltre a me_! Cristo Bård! » esclamò poi voltandosi e guardandolo « Pensi davvero che io sia così idiota come millanti in ogni cazzo di puntata del programma? Pensavi davvero che non mi sarei accorto in questi giorni che eri diverso? Che scappi via dal lavoro, che non chiami, che ti presenti il giorno dopo con gli stessi vestiti del giorno prima? Dio, mi irrita di più la tua assoluta mancanza di stima nei miei confronti che tutto il resto! »  
« Non sapevo come dirtelo. » ammise Bård « Non sapevo come dirtelo. » ripeté.  
« Potevi iniziare con un cazzo di “Vegard, ho incontrato una donna che mi piace” e non che ti vedi con lei e poi vieni a casa mia a scoparmi o a farti scopare! »  
« Non mi piace. » esalò il più piccolo dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio « Lei non mi piace, non è simpatica, non è particolarmente intelligente e preferisce parlare di scarpe o di borse piuttosto che di roba seria. E’ solo… carina. E ci siamo visti solo due volte, per inciso. »   
« E allora… » Vegard si interruppe, passandosi di nuovo le mani fra i capelli « E allora che diamine vuoi da me, Bård? »   
In realtà voleva chiedergli perché diamine se la fosse scopata. Voleva chiedergli perché aveva sentito la cazzo di necessità di metterlo al corrente. Voleva chiedergli perché sentisse continuamente quell’orribile bisogno di fargli del male, in ogni maniera possibile ed esistente.  
Ma non disse nulla. Rimase in silenzio, ad aspettare che Bård dicesse qualcosa, _qualunque_ per giustificarsi o per avvalorare la propria tesi.  
Ma l’altro non disse nulla.  
Continuò a fissare ostinatamente il pavimento, chiuso nel proprio assurdo ed irritante mutismo che non portava a nulla, per nessuno dei due.  
Quindi ci rinunciò.  
Aveva davvero lavorato troppo perché potesse continuare a perdere altre ore di sonno dietro all’infantilismo e all’egoismo del fratello.  
« Davvero Bård. Vorrei andare a letto adesso. »   
Finalmente si tolse il giacchetto, abbandonandolo sul divano e gli diede di nuovo le spalle, dirigendosi in camera.  
Si appoggiò all’armadio, sospirando di nuovo e non si voltò quando sentì i passi di Bård raggiungerlo, di nuovo.  
« Posso… posso rimanere stanotte? » lo udì chiedere in un sussurro « Puoi anche mandarmi via se ti fa stare bene. » si affrettò ad aggiungere.   
« Puoi rimanere. » rispose Vegard afferrando una maglietta dal cassetto e togliendosi i pantaloni e sdraiandosi sotto le coperte, dando ancora le spalle a Bård.  
E sapeva di aver sbagliato di nuovo. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto mandarlo via, dirgli di sparire dalla sua vita, di non farsi mai più vedere e di dimenticarsi di tutto quello che avevano condiviso.  
Sapeva che permettergli di rimanere era come gettare benzina sul fuoco, sapeva che non era giusto nei confronti di sé stesso quello che stava facendo. Che ci sarebbe rimasto di nuovo male, che le cose non sarebbero mai migliorate se non imparava ad impuntarsi con lui.  
Sentì il fruscio dei vestiti di Bård che venivano abbandonati a terra, poi sentì il fratello che si sdraiava accanto a lui, appoggiandogli una mano sulla vita, accarezzandogli piano la pelle nuda, sotto la maglietta.  
Resistette all’impulso di spostarsi. La mano di Bård era calda e il suo tocco era leggero e maledettamente confortevole e tornò di nuovo ad odiarsi.  
Poi il più piccolo spense la luce e finalmente, immerso nel buio Vegard si passò lentamente una mano sul viso, asciugandosi le guance umide dalle lacrime.  
« Il mio problema è che non sto bene quando non ci sei Bård. E mi fa male vedere come per te la mia presenza sia completamente indifferente. Tutto qua. »   
L’altro strinse piano la mano su di lui, continuando a rimanere in silenzio, limitandosi ad avvicinarsi ancora un po’, tirandolo verso di sé. Vegard lo lasciò fare.  
Si abbandonò contro il suo petto e contro la sua mano che continuava ad accarezzarlo, ascoltandolo respirargli addosso, contro la sua pelle, contro il suo collo.  
« Tu per me sei più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa Vegard. » gli disse poi baciandogli il collo, piano e con delicatezza « Sei talmente importante che non so come gestirti. Ho paura di fare la cosa sbagliata, ho paura di dire la cosa sbagliata, ho paura che tu possa andartene un giorno. »   
« Sei tu che ti allontani da me. Non il contrario. »  
« Ho paura che tutto questo possa diventare troppo serio Vegard. E ho paura di non esserne pronto. »  
Vegard si girò nell’abbraccio di Bård, baciandolo piano.  
« Perché non mi hai detto che ti vedevi con un’altra? » gli chiese.  
« Perché non volevo farti stare male. Volevo vedere se era solo un periodo quello che stava succedendo con te o se… magari era qualcosa di più. Sto cercando di capire cosa provo, ma è difficile Vegard. Ma non volevo farti soffrire. Non volevo che lo scoprissi così. »   
Il più grande rimase in silenzio, continuando a baciarlo, ad assaporare le sue labbra, senza pretendere né volere qualcosa di più perché non se la sentiva. Serrò gli occhi, stringendogli le mani sul viso, cercando di fare di tutto per non fargli vedere che era di nuovo sull’orlo del baratro, che tremava e che non ce la faceva più a reggere quel “solo sesso”.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che sì, era solo suo, che sì, non poteva vedersi con altre persone, che sì, lo amava, che sì, voleva che le cose fossero serie perché non vedeva il proprio futuro con nessun altro se non con lui, ‘fanculo al fatto che fossero fratelli.  
Ma Bård era ancora indeciso e incerto e Vegard non era sicuro che mettergli pressioni lo avrebbe aiutato.  
Anzi, con il carattere che aveva, era molto più probabile che se ne sarebbe andato, andato via per davvero.  
« Va bene così Bård. » sussurrò piano facendo aderire il proprio corpo a quello dell’altro, così incredibilmente bollente da farlo rabbrividire « Va bene così. » ripeté.  
« A te non va bene. E lo so. »  
Vegard scosse la testa, serrando gli occhi con ancora più forza.  
« Abbiamo tutto il tempo Bård. C’è tempo per tutto. »   
Allora Bård si allontanò e fu lui per una volta a rintanarsi nel petto di Vegard, a stringergli le mani sulla maglietta, a nascondere il viso nel suo collo, a soffocare i singhiozzi e i respiri pesanti contro la sua pelle.  
Vegard strinse le braccia intorno al fratello, cullandolo piano, passandogli una mano fra i capelli e baciandogli la fronte e la tempia.  
Si alzò leggermente a sedere, appoggiandosi al muro freddo e tirando Bård a sé, stringendolo forte.  
« Non preoccuparti Bård. »   
Odiava vedere quanto la loro storia stesse facendo del male al fratello. Odiava vederlo combattuto e disperato, indeciso su che cosa fare. Odiava vedere come il suo amore lo stesse distruggendo.   
« Non va bene Vegard. Non voglio farti soffrire. »  
« Lo so. Lo so, non preoccuparti. »  
« Ma non capisco che cosa sta succedendo. Non capisco perché tutto sia così difficile fra me e te. » continuò l’altro come se non lo avesse sentito parlare « Non capisco perché io ti voglia così tanto ma non riesco a fare altro che a farti del male. »   
« Se vuoi possiamo finirla qua Bård. » sussurrò con la voce che gli tremava, come se avesse inghiottito dei chiodi « Se tutto questo ti fa stare così male, finiamola qua. » sussurrò cercando in tutti i modi di impedirsi di piangere.  
Bård si irrigidì contro di lui, stringendo le dita, graffiandogli il petto.  
« Lo faresti davvero? »  
« Per te sì. » ansimò Vegard inghiottendo un singhiozzo « Per te sì. »   
Vegard serrò gli occhi e Bård non rispose.  
Rimasero fermi immobili in quella posizione per un tempo che gli parve interminabile, fino a che entrambi non si addormentarono.  
**

Vegard era abituato ad adattarsi. Era normale per lui. Non era nella sua natura imporre il proprio pensiero, il proprio carattere, la propria vita.  
Si rendeva conto da solo che quando le cose non andavano, semplicemente bisognava lasciarle andare.  
E così aveva fatto con Bård.  
Si limitava a guardarlo da lontano, quando l’altro era occupato e si limitava a far finta di nulla, come se quello che era successo, non fosse mai successo.  
Si era reso conto che, effettivamente, confondere il proprio passato era la via più semplice ed efficace per ingannare il proprio presente.  
Vivere spostandosi di sogno in sogno, adattando di volta in volta la propria vita, facendo finta di nulla era qualcosa che poteva aiutare.  
Se non ricordava quanto era felice poteva non essere triste.  
Se non ricordava il tocco delle mani di Bård sulla propria pelle poteva non sentirne la mancanza.  
Se non ricordava la sua bocca bollente poteva non desiderarla.  
Se non ricordava poteva vivere.  
Lui e Bård si parlavano poco adesso. Vegard faceva di tutto per sforzarsi di essere il più normale possibile, ma era come se Bård potesse percepire la sua ansia, la sua sofferenza, la sua angoscia e quindi evitava direttamente di stargli troppo intorno.  
Più Vegard tentava di avvicinarsi, più Bård si allontanava.   
Quando era Bård che provava a fare un passo nella sua direzione, allora era Vegard che gli dava le spalle, non disposto a far distruggere la propria fiducia un’altra volta. Non voleva cedere a del sesso riparatore un’altra volta, non voleva vedere Bård che se ne andava abbandonandolo il giorno dopo, un’altra volta.   
No. Non ce la faceva.  
La porta del suo ufficio si aprì lentamente e Vegard si voltò ad osservare un Calle abbastanza titubante e solo in quel momento Vegard si rese conto di essere da solo nella stanza.  
Bård era andato via prima, ma non avrebbe saputo dire bene quando. Ricordava di avergli detto che il giorno dopo c’erano le riprese e che doveva passare in tintoria a ritirare i completi e poi era tornato a lavorare.  
Si era immerso nel lavoro come se non avesse altre vie d’uscita, come se impegnarsi al cento per cento in quello che faceva gli permettesse di staccare la spina, di tornare a respirare, di togliere un po’ di quella sabbia che gli stava ancora riempiendo i polmoni.   
Probabilmente Bård era andato ad incontrarsi di nuovo con quella ragazza “non molto intelligente ma abbastanza carina” che non gli piaceva.   
Vegard passò un colpo di spugna nella propria testa.  
Non era mai successo.  
Se faceva finta di niente riusciva di nuovo a sentire l’ossigeno nei polmoni e il cuore che riprendeva a battere.  
Lento, ma costante.  
« Sei occupato? » chiese Calle sedendosi sulla sedia libera di Bård, torturandosi le mani a vicenda, fissando a terra.  
Vegard gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata veloce e aveva sospirato, come se avesse saputo che da lì a breve sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di spiacevole, per uno o per l’altro.  
« Ho quasi finito. Stavo controllando di aver contattato tutti quanti per le riprese di domani mattina. »  
« Lo avevi già fatto questo pomeriggio. » gli fece notare Calle.  
« Sì, lo so. Ma volevo essere sicuro. »  
E non voleva tornare nel proprio appartamento, da solo, dove non riusciva a far finta di nulla, dove non riusciva a confondere il proprio passato, dove non riusciva ad ingannare il proprio presente.  
Forse era quello il motivo per cui anche lui nelle ultime settimane aveva deciso di alloggiare in un albergo poco lontano.   
Perché era più semplice ritrovarsi in un ambiente asettico, senza ricordi, senza passato e senza futuro.  
Dove chiudere gli occhi e far finta di nulla gli veniva più naturale. Dove riusciva a dormire un sogno senza sogni, dove poteva finalmente riposarsi.  
« Vegard, non stai bene. » esordì Calle « E non so se faccio bene a parlartene, ma neanche Bård sta bene. »   
Vegard si voltò verso di lui.  
« In che senso? E’ malato? » si allarmò subito.  
« Cosa… oddio no, non credo. Ma è depresso amico. Si vede che non sta bene. »   
Vegard distolse lo sguardo, tornando a fissare la lista di nomi e numeri sbarrati più di una volta, in maniera disordinata.  
« Non posso aiutarlo Calle. » gli rispose « Mi dispiace. »   
Calle si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia, facendosi girare un paio di volte, fissando il soffitto.  
« Lo so che tu e Bård stavate insieme. »  
L’altro si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi sbarrati, il respiro assente, il corpo completamente irrigidito  
« Scusa? » mormorò.  
« Vegard, niente attacco di panico ok? » si allarmò l’amico avvicinandosi « Ti conosco da quando hai quattordici anni. Ti ho già detto di non insultare la nostra amicizia con delle cazzate. “ _No Calle, mi vedo con una tipa_ ”. » mimò poi « Credo che sia scemo? Lo so come guardi Bård e lo so come lui guarda te. Credimi, è stato uno shock terribile all’inizio, pensavo di essere psicopatico io ma alla fine… »  
« Chi… chi altri lo sa? » esalò Vegard interrompendolo sentendo come il sangue gli fosse defluito dal viso in un lasso di tempo che andava inferiore al decimo di secondo.  
« Eh? Nessuno ovviamente. Sono l’unico che se ne è accorto perché lavoro con voi tutti i giorni e siamo amici da millenni. » sospirò ancora « So come Bård guarda una ragazza. E non è minimamente paragonabile a come guarda te. E viceversa. »  
Vegard si passò le mani sul viso.  
Negare era impossibile, almeno con Calle. Calle parlava di cose serie solo quando aveva l’assoluta certezza di quello che stava dicendo. Non dava consigli senza prima averci riflettuto e non era quel tipo di amico che si schiera con te per partito preso.  
Più di una volta Calle gli aveva brutalmente detto in faccia quello che pensava. E per quello lo reputava il migliore amico che potesse esserci al mondo.  
« Bård si vede con una donna adesso. Quello… quello che c’era fra noi lo faceva stare troppo male. Non ce la faceva, tutto qua. »   
Di nuovo Vegard sentì come le lacrime spingessero per uscire, abbandonate sull’orlo degli occhi e non riuscì a ricacciarle indietro.  
Erano settimane che lo faceva, erano settimane che si sforzava di mostrarsi più forte di quello che era e adesso semplicemente non ce la faceva più.  
Si coprì il viso con le mani, inghiottendo malamente i singhiozzi. Calle era l’unico che lo aveva mai visto piangere in tutti quegli anni, l’unico che non lo avrebbe mai preso in giro se avesse mostrato la propria debolezza e l’unico che lo avrebbe consolato. Lo udì avvicinarsi a lui, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e le lacrime si fecero più copiose e i singhiozzi più difficili da trattenere.  
« Ho dovuto lasciarlo andare. Non volevo, ma Bård.... » lasciò cadere il discorso a metà, perché ormai era tutto talmente patetico che anche continuare a parlare era inutile.  
« Perché non gli hai detto quello che provi per lui? »  
« Perché non era pronto. Perché sapevo che non era sicuro di quello che stava accadendo e sapevo che se gli avessi detto di amarlo allora sarebbe rimasto. Ma non sarebbe stato felice e avrebbe continuato a stare male. E quindi l’ho lasciato andare. »   
La stretta di Calle sulla sua spalla si fece più forte e poi lo abbracciò, sospirando ancora.  
« Se qualcuno un giorno mi avesse detto che avrei consolato il mio migliore amico perché ha mollato il fratello per il quale ha una cotta galattica da quando è adolescente, probabilmente gli avrei riso in faccia. » esclamò Calle con un tono più spensierato.  
A Vegard sfuggì una risata stretta fra i denti e gli diede un colpo sul braccio.  
« Limitati a consolarmi invece di prendermi in giro. »  
« Se ti aspetti che ti porti qualcosa di dolce te lo puoi dimenticare. Ti alzi e te lo vai a prendere da solo. » replicò il più grande con un ghigno.  
« Dovresti essere disgustato Calle. Denunciarmi al primo poliziotto che trovi. »   
« Primo, sai che io ho un problema con le autorità. Secondo, vorrei che qualcuno mi amasse così come tu ami Bård. Terzo, io non sono Dio. Non sono nessuno e non giudico nessuno. Io sono per l’amore libero, lo sai. Quarto, ti voglio bene come se tu fossi realmente mio fratello e avresti potuto dirmi che ti trasferivi in Australia per sposarti con un canguro e sarei stato ugualmente felice per te. Ecco fino a che livello arriva l’affetto che provo per te e inizio quasi ad esserne inquietato, sappilo. »   
Vegard tirò su con il naso, asciugandosi gli occhi e allora Calle lo liberò dal suo abbraccio, tornando seduto accanto a lui, continuando a stringergli una mano sul ginocchio.  
« Per Bård sei la persona più importante al mondo. » iniziò Calle lentamente « E ha paura di fottere tutto, di perderti. Probabilmente pensa che finché rimanete in questa situazione è certo di averti, in un modo o nell’altro. Sei tutto per Bård. Sei il sole del suo sistema solare, se vuoi che te lo dica con parole da nerd. Ma è spaventato e dovresti parlargli, parlargli seriamente di quello che provate l’uno per l’altro. »  
Vegard annuì, soffiandosi il naso. Sì, poteva comprendere quello che diceva l’amico e doveva ammettere che aveva un qualche fondamento di verità. Finché non si fossero detti chiaramente in faccia quello che voleva, quello che doveva essere, i paletti da rispettare, non avrebbe ottenuto nulla se non stare e male e basta.   
Sofferenza per sofferenza a quel punto per Vegard era preferibile un sofferenza dove però era tutto limpido e chiaro. Se avesse dovuto rinunciare a Bård, definitivamente, voleva saperlo.   
**

Uscito dal lavoro Vegard si diresse lentamente verso l’albergo. Nonostante la propria determinazione ancora non se la sentiva di chiamare Bård considerando che poteva esserci un’alta probabilità di beccarlo con la donna che frequentava.   
Ad essere onesti non era cosi sicuro di sé stesso in quel momento. Se avesse sentito qualcun altro accanto a Bård probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato di nuovo a piangere e avrebbe preso a cazzotti il primo muro disponibile.   
Prese dal portafoglio la tessera magnetica, facendola passare sull’interruttore automatico della porta e subito lo accolse il rumore della televisione accesa e l’odore di caffè, insieme al rumore della propria pianola che suonava.   
Era già pronto a chiamare la sicurezza quando Bård si affacciò.   
« Ehi. » mormorò con l’accenno di un sorriso.   
Vegard si rilassò immediatamente, cercando di contenere la propria agitazione.   
Ormai aveva smesso di chiedersi come Bård riuscisse a trovarlo in ogni modo e in ogni luogo.   
« Ehi. » replicò con la gola secca togliendosi la giacca e la sciarpa.   
« Avrei voluto avvisarti, ma non sapevo se volevi parlarmi. O vedermi. » aggiunse.   
« Come tutti gli adulti faccio anche quello che non ho voglia di fare Bård. » replicò.   
Il più piccolo distolse lo sguardo, irrigidendosi vicino alla porta della cucina e Vegard si rese conto che quello che aveva detto era fraintendibile, come se si stesse sforzando di stare con lui.   
« Ma a te ho sempre voglia di vederti. » commentò poi « O di parlarti. » aggiunse con un sorriso.  
Intravide l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra di Bård mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno.   
Il mini appartamento che Vegard aveva all’albergo era carino, almeno secondo lui. Era più piccolo di casa sua, con un salotto e cucina abitabile e una minuscola stanza dove c'era solo il letto matrimoniale e l'armadio, riempito solo delle cose più importanti.   
Sulla moquette, fra il televisore e il divano si trovava la sua pianola, le cuffie che Vegard aveva lasciato attaccate la sera prima malamente abbandonate sul tavolo.   
Nel lavello un paio di piatti sporchi e i contenitori di qualcosa di precotto tristemente vuoti che Bård aveva mangiato mentre lo aspettava (e che diamine avrebbe mangiato lui ora? Non aveva comprato nulla) e perfino il letto che qualche donna delle pulizie aveva rifatto quella mattina già sfatto.   
Bård aveva dormito o si era già sdraiato fra le lenzuola.   
« Sono passato a casa tua in questi giorni ma non c’eri mai. Ho visto che mancavano alcune cose e pensavo che ti stessi trasferendo ma c'era ancora tutta la tua stupida collezione sugli aerei della seconda guerra mondiale e quella te la saresti portata anche nella tomba. »  
Vegard ridacchiò afferrando da terra una bottiglia di Pepsi mezza aperta (Bård era veramente disordinato) e bevendola a lunghi sorsi.   
« Quindi ho pensato che probabilmente stavi in un albergo. » riprese Bård, più nervoso di prima « L’albergo di fronte agli uffici era fuori questione, ci sta già Calle e gli altri tre lungo la strada non hanno degli appartamenti. Il primo disponibile era questo e un altro dalla parte opposta, ma questo ha un buffet per la colazione che ti piace di più. » concluse poi quasi senza respirare.   
Vegard si lasciò ricadere sul divano e in una certa maniera vedere come Bård lo conoscesse gli faceva piacere. Sorrise senza scostarsi quando il fratello si appoggiò contro la sua spalla, le braccia incrociate e le gambe accavallate.   
Era qualcosa di talmente naturale che Vegard si stupì nel rendersi conto di quanto un gesto così stupido gli fosse mancato.  
« Mi sei mancato. » disse poi semplicemente con sospiro.   
« Anche tu Vegard. »   
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto osservando il telegiornale, poi Vegard si azzardò ad alzare un braccio e a circondare le spalle del fratello, tirandolo verso di sé.   
Bård emise un verso di stupore e imbronciandosi per la posizione scomoda si lasciò ricadere sulle gambe del maggiore, tornando a guardare la televisione. Vegard sorrise (Bård proprio non ce la faceva a non avere l’ultima parola, era più forte di lui) e gli passò una mano fra i capelli lunghi, accarezzandogli piano la testa.   
« Come va la tizia? » chiese poi Vegard a voce bassa.   
Bård scosse le spalle.   
« Farebbe differenza? »  
« Sei tu che sei venuto qua Bård. » gli fece notare il più grande « Sei qua per del sesso? » chiese poi  
Bård si alzò a sedere, voltandosi verso l’altro.   
« Cosa? No, volevo solo vederti. Volevo stare con _te_! » esclamò alla fine.   
Vegard sospirò, riprendendo a passargli le dita fra i capelli. Se non riusciva più a tenerlo legato a sé con il sesso allora le cose con quella donna erano più serie del previsto.   
« C’è qualche problema per caso? » chiese ancora Bård, distogliendolo dai propri pensieri.   
Vegard scosse la testa.   
« No, la mia era solo una domanda. Non ho il lubrificante dietro. » replicò poi più freddamente del necessario, solo per il puro di gusto di farlo arrabbiare, di fargli del male, di fargli provare almeno un briciolo del dolore che stava provando lui..   
« Cristo, sei insopportabile quando fai cosi. » esclamò Bård alzandosi di scatto in piedi.   
« “ _Cosi_ ” come? Quando ti chiedo che cazzo ci fai nella mia cazzo di stanza d’albergo dopo settimane che non ci parliamo? Accidenti che shock! Come diamine può essermi passato per il cervello chiedertelo, mi dico! » commentò sarcastico.   
« Non potevo semplicemente avere voglia di vederti? » chiese poi Bård con un tono ferito « Mi piace stare con te Vegard. Mi piace farmi baciare, farmi fare le coccole, dormire vicino a te e sì, mi piace anche fare sesso con te. »  
Vegard abbozzò un sorriso amaro, scuotendo la testa.  
« Non funziona così Bård. Se vuoi delle coccole vai dalla tua ragazza. »  
« Lei… » Bård interruppe il proprio urlo e prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi « Lei non è la mia ragazza. E’ una tizia con chi mi vedo, di tanto in tanto. »  
« Bene. Dire che allora io e lei siamo entrambi nella stessa identica situazione di merda. » sbottò Vegard alzandosi a sua volta in piedi « Bård, te l’ho detto più di una volta. Io non sono la tua puttana. Non puoi pretendere che io viva la mia vita aspettandoti in eterno. Non puoi pretendere che io ci sia sempre e comunque ad assecondare ogni tuo capriccio, ogni tua necessità. Non puoi pretendere che io passi le mie giornate a chiedermi se ti vedrò, se ti troverò a casa mia, ad elemosinare il tuo affetto. » urlò poi « Non puoi. E se non ti rendi conto nemmeno di questo, se non ti rendi conto del _dolore_ che mi stai facendo allora puoi anche uscire seduta stante da quella porta e non voltarti mai più verso di me per il resto della tua vita! » esclamò poi voltandosi e dando un calcio al tavolo, facendo rovesciare i piatti e i bicchieri che vi erano appoggiati sopra.  
Bård sussultò per lo scatto d’ira improvviso del fratello e fece un passo indietro, senza comunque nascondere la propria rabbia.  
« Ti andava bene prima. Ti andava bene _prima_ , quando ne abbiamo parlato, quando eravamo d’accordo sul fatto che fra noi non ci fosse altro che sesso. Eri d’accordo. Io te l’ho chiesto e tu mi hai detto che ti andava bene. » continuò a ripetere Bård con il tono che si faceva via via sempre più alto e sempre più confuso e disperato.  
« Oh sì. Prima che tu decidessi di fottere tutto quello che avevamo per andare a scopare una tizia che nemmeno ti piace. Prima mi andava bene, quando tu eri solo _mio_ e non dovevo dividerti con nessun altro solo perché non accetti il fatto che io ti piaccio. Ma sai qual’è il punto Bård? Tu non “mi piaci” e basta. Io ti amo e ti amo più di quanto potrà fare qualunque altra persona che tu incontrerai mai in tutta la tua vita. Perché io ti amo incondizionatamente e ti amo quando mi rendi felice e ti amo quando mi fai del male e ti amo quando sei un egoista bastardo che non sa cosa vuole. Io voglio te. Voglio stare con Bård e non voglio semplicemente del sesso di tanto in tanto. _Io voglio te_. » ripeté ancora.  
Vegard prese un altro respiro, passandosi le mani sul viso cercando di calmare di nuovo il tremore alle proprie mani.  
No, non ce la faceva più a passare le proprie giornate e le proprie serate a chiedersi che cosa avrebbe fatto Bård, se lo avesse chiamato o se lo avesse visto, se in quel momento sarebbe stato con la sua nuova ragazza o a casa da solo o chissà che altro.  
Preferiva che le cose fossero chiare a quel punto. Preferiva avere la certezza che non avrebbe mai più avuto Bård piuttosto che vivere nelle incognite.  
Non ce la faceva più.  
Vivere in quella maniera lo stava debilitando, fisicamente e psicologicamente.  
Quasi non sentì Bård avvicinarsi e sussultò quando il più piccolo lo afferrò bruscamente per le spalle, spingendolo al muro e baciandolo.  
Vegard tentò più volte di scostarsi e di liberarsi dalla stretta di Bård sulle sue braccia, le dita del fratello strette così forte su di lui che sentiva le sue unghie graffiarlo a sangue.  
Quando Bård si allontanò da lui lo spinse un’altra volta contro il muro e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, fino a che non lo abbracciò con forza.  
« Bård, che diamine ti prende? » ansimò Vegard, immobile fra le sue braccia.  
Non era la prima volta che forte della sua superiorità fisica Bård gli faceva del male. Spesso era involontario, ma altrettanto spesso Bård lo toccava e gli metteva le mani addosso con l’intenzione di fargli del male, di lasciargli dei lividi e Vegard aveva sempre saputo che quello era il modo di Bård di dimostrargli qualcosa, di marchiarlo, come a dirgli che, in un modo o nell’altro, Vegard gli apparteneva.  
« Ti odio. » esalò il più piccolo, il volto nascosto nella spalla del fratello maggiore « Ti odio. Ti odio. » esclamò poi senza nemmeno cercare di soffocare i singhiozzi che gli spezzavano le parole.  
Poi gli prese il viso fra le mani, toccandolo, passandogli le dita sugli zigomi e sulle labbra, il respiro che gli tremava, continuando a guardarlo fisso negli occhi.  
« Perché non me lo hai detto prima? » chiese poi.  
« Perché tu non sai quello che vuoi. Perché tu non sei felice con me. Se te lo avessi detto saresti rimasto, perché so che mi vuoi bene. Ma non era la scelta migliore per te. »  
« E adesso lo è? »  
« No. Ma non ce la facevo più a tenermelo dentro. » ammise Vegard scuotendo le spalle, con una tristezza nella propria voce che non si era mai sentito, che non aveva mai provato.  
Alzò lentamente una mano, sfiorandogli una guancia, tirandogli indietro i capelli e poi accennò un sorriso.  
« Io non posso continuare così. E non voglio costringerti a stare con me, ma ti prego, _ti prego_ Bård. Decidi cosa vuoi fare. Non ti odierò se deciderai di andartene e non ti odierò se sceglierai una vita normale. Continuerò a volerti bene e continuerò a lavorare esattamente come se non fosse mai successo nulla fra di noi. Ma devi decidere che cosa vuoi fare, ti chiedo solo questo. »   
Lentamente mentre parlava i singhiozzi di Bård si erano placati e con un sospiro fraterno Vegard gli asciugò le guance con il dorso della mano, abbracciandolo ancora una volta, inspirando a fondo l’odore della sua pelle e imprimendoselo a fuoco nella memoria.  
« Lo sai qual’è la cosa buffa Vegard? » mormorò piano Bård.  
« Ah, c’è davvero anche un lato divertente in tutto questo? » lo prese in giro il più grande baciandogli la fronte.  
Bård ridacchiò piano.  
« Sì. Sai, ci sono stati dei momenti in cui ero convinto che tu mi odiassi davvero. O per lo meno, che non mi volessi intorno. Mi hai sempre fatto fare tutto quello che mi pareva con te, con i tuoi sentimenti, con la tua vita, ma ho sempre avuto questa sensazione che non volessi _realmente_ avere a che fare con me. Come quando sono venuto a teatro, come quando sono venuto in vacanza con te, come quando mi presentavo a casa senza essere stato invitato. E quindi… ero felice quando mi hai detto che potevamo vederci, quindi siamo stati insieme in vacanza l’ultima volta. Ero felice quando ti ho detto che ti consideravo davvero più di un fratello ed ero felice nel vedere come tu eri felice, di stare con me. Ma non ho mai capito che cosa provavi per me Vegard. Ogni volta che ti lasciavi andare ti ritiravi di nuovo e… » sospirò, interrompendosi « Pensavo davvero che per te fosse solo sesso. E ad un certo non ce l’ho più fatta e ho pensato che se mi fossi messo con una donna magari avrei potuto dimenticarti, ma non ce l’ho fatto. »   
« Io ti amo Bård. E se prima di… di tutto questo, di me e te ti sono sembrato distante è perché… » si fermò un attimo, cercando le parole « Avevo paura di perdere il controllo quando mi stavi intorno. Avevo paura che tu potessi capire quello che provavo per te e che potessi essere talmente disgustato dai miei sentimenti da farti andare via per sempre. Ma in realtà non volevo altro che stare con te, ma non riuscivo… a capire come comportarti quando eravamo da soli. E la nostra ultima vacanza è stata la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata negli ultimi anni Bård. »   
« Sei orribile Vegard! » esclamò fra le lacrime e le risate Bård « Sei… stupido! » continuò cercando di riprendere il controllo del proprio fiato « Come hai fatto a non esserti mai reso conto che mi piaci e che ti amo? » sussurrò poi.  
« Potrei farti la stessa domanda. » replicò Vegard alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo.  
« Voglio te, Vegard. Voglio stare con te. » disse a voce bassa Bård abbracciandolo e lentamente il maggiore ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
« Non andartene mai più per favore. » lo pregò poi « Non puoi vederti con nessun altro. Tu sei mio. E sì, stiamo insieme Bård. » continuò poi al suo orecchio.  
Bård gli sorrise e annuì.  
Rimasero in piedi a baciarsi per dei minuti che sembrarono interminabili prima che Vegard si allontanasse leggermente.  
« Non vorrei sembrarti insensibile, ma sono distrutto. Devo dormire qualche ora, almeno questa notte. »  
Bård accennò una risatina e annuì, trascinandolo delicatamente verso la camera da letto e se lo tirò dietro, facendolo sdraiare accanto a lui.  
« Sono ancora vestito Bård. Devo mettermi il pigiama. »  
« Il tuo pigiama sono la canottiere e le mutande. » brontolò il più piccolo sbottonandogli la camicia e togliendogliela velocemente, passando poi ai pantaloni « Puoi rimanere così. »   
« Non dormirò nudo. » rise poi Vegard.  
Bård ghignò e si spogliò a sua volta, infilandosi sotto le coperte e abbracciando Vegard, facendo aderire il proprio petto contro la sua schiena. Vegard represse un fremito, era davvero troppo stanco per fare del sesso o per fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse dormire fra le braccia di Bård.  
L’altro parve rendersene conto e gli baciò piano la spalla nuda.  
« C’è tempo. Lo hai detto anche te l’altra volta, no? » gli mormorò poi all’orecchio.  
Vegard annuì, già con gli occhi chiusi, sorridendo.  
« Sì, c’è tempo Bård. C’è tutto il tempo del mondo. »   
Vegard scivolò lentamente in un sonno profondo, con Bård che continuava a baciargli la spalla e il braccio, le sue mani strette addosso a lui, in un abbraccio protettivo che lo faceva sentire bene, come se finalmente avesse trovato il proprio posto.  
Adesso nessuno dei due doveva più ingannare il passato per confondere il presente. Non doveva più far finta di niente per vivere in un sogno.  
Adesso avevano il loro presente e Vegard non lo avrebbe scambiato per nessun sogno, per niente al mondo.


End file.
